


You're My Good Feeling

by BreatheSymphonies



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rare Pair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rei had decided to go out with his friends for a night, he never thought Nagisa would bring him to the tackiest bar imaginable. As he's about to call it a night, he catches a glimpse of messy pink hair that will change life as he knows it.</p><p>aka a rare pair my friend asked me to write and I took the challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hella Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my friend Kevin was feeling down one day and I told him I'd write him a one shot to cheer him up. I asked him what pair he wanted me to write and threw these two at me so I went with it! Of course it eventually turned into a multi chapter fic and he insisted I post it here. I really hope people read and enjoy this!

Ryugazaki Rei has always had a strong appreciation for the beautiful things in life. He sees beauty in almost everything. The wind blowing through the grass on a warm summer day. The last rays of sunshine peeking over the horizon. The fluid movements of an interpretive dancer on stage. Unfortunately, this bar was not one of those beautiful things.

When Nagisa begged him to come out with the rest of the group, he didn’t want to say no. Bars and clubs have never been places he enjoys, but he enjoys his friends company and didn’t think it could be too bad.

He was so wrong.

The music was too loud and the drinks were awful. The color scheme was too bright with all the colors clashing. The lights had too many settings and all the flickering was giving him a headache. The final nail in the tacky coffin was the glitter all over the floor. Nagisa had dragged him to many gay bars, but this was the worst one. 

_How did he even find this place?_ he asks himself. He didn’t know how much longer he could stay here. He could barely hear Nagisa yelling over the music. He could see Haru’s lips moving while he talked to Makoto, but there was no way he was ever going to be able to hear him in here. 

Rei didn’t know what kind of fun he could have here if he couldn’t even hold a conversation with anyone. He didn’t think he was that good of a dancer, so he only did it when Nagisa managed to get a few too many drinks in him and he no longer cared what he danced like. It was the same for Haru so sometimes he had to watch Nagisa and Makoto. They had a knack for making it seem like Haru and him hadn’t had as much to drink as they actually did. Tonight would be the perfect night to drink too much, but the drinks were so bad. Rei didn’t think he could get them down. 

Shots. He should order some shots.

Three shots later and he is still annoyed by the entire atmosphere. He doesn’t want to order more and over do it, but the buzz he’s feeling isn’t good enough to join Rin and Sousuke on the dance floor. 

He needs to have at least two more shots to stop thinking about how gross they are right now. They’re never shy about their public displays of affection, but it’s so much worse when they drink. Really, it’s Rin who is the affectionate one. He always has a hand on Sousuke one way or another. It’s either holding his hand, placing his hand on his lower back or shoulder or touching his knee. Sousuke obliges him and Rei usually thinks of how beautiful it is to see his two friends in love. 

This is not beautiful though. Rin is too handsy when alcohol is running through his veins and Sousuke is too happy to have Rin’s hands on him, touching him a little more inappropriately than normal. The way they grind on each other is a little too provocative for Rei in a public setting. 

He orders a fourth shot after Nagisa whines about him needing to loosen up more and that he better not be thinking about going home. Nagisa knows him so well. He’s about to tell him he’s probably gonna call a cab and go home anyways, but Nagisa’s face lights up and he runs towards the entrance of the bar. He is talking to someone, but Rei is having trouble seeing who that someone is through the crowd. 

When they start making their way to the table, Rei finally gets a good look at the man next to Nagisa. Rei’s eyes go wide and he blinks a few times to get control of his facial expressions. 

The man is beautiful. He is tall, probably around the same height as Rei. His light pink hair is wavy and messy, but the look works for him. When they reach the table, Rei can’t help but stare into his violet eyes. The pink haired man is staring back, but Rei can’t make himself look away. He knows it’s rude, but this man is just too beautiful. Rei is captivated by him. 

Their eye contact is only broken when Nagisa grabs the man’s attention to introduce him to Haru. It seems that Makoto is already familiar with the pink haired man. Haru actually looks annoyed by this fact. Maybe it’s the alcohol letting some jealousy or possessiveness he didn’t know Haru had seep into his aura. The second the introduction is over, the man’s eyes are back on Rei.

“Shigino Kisumi, but you can just call me Kisumi.” The man says as he leans in close to be heard and holds his hand out. Rei takes his hand and introduces himself, also letting Kisumi know he can call him by his first name. Really, this guy could call him anything and Rei would be ok with it. He also couldn’t ignore how much closer he’d leaned in for his introduction than he had for Haru. Even with his hands a little numb from the alcohol he can still feel how firm Kisumi’s grip is and how soft his hands are. He thinks about how he wouldn’t mind those hands on him the way Rin’s are on Sousuke. 

He decides he’s had enough alcohol for the night after that thought. He’s never thought that about anyone he’s just met.

Kisumi lingers a little longer than necessary, but Rei doesn’t mind. It’s only when Nagisa starts yelling excitedly about something that Kisumi releases Rei’s hand and steps back. It’s only seconds later that Nagisa is grabbing Kisumi and dragging him to the bar. Rei frowns slightly as he watches them go. Movement in his peripheral causes him to tear his eyes from Kisumi and turn to the two men sitting across from him. Makoto looks like he’s trying to hide some laughter while Haru is smirking at him. Rei didn’t even know Haru’s face could make that expression. 

“What?” He yells across to them. Haru continues to smirk while Makoto chuckles. Rei raises an eyebrow as a way of asking the question again.

“I think you should go for it!” Makoto finally yells over to him.

Confusion washes over Rei’s face and he asks, “Go for what?”

Makoto rolls his eyes and replies, “Go for it with Kisumi! He’s a great guy!” Haru scowls at this and Makoto visibly sighs. “He is a great guy, Haru! Don’t mind him, Rei. He just thought Kisumi had a thing for me when we first started working together. He’d text me with questions instead of Nagisa because Nagisa was a little much to handle at first.” 

That was understandable. It took a while for Rei to get used to Nagisa too.

“But there is nothing but platonic feelings between us.” He says as he looks at Haru. Haru huffs and just looks away. Makoto rolls his eyes again and looks back at Rei. 

“He’s definitely as interested in you as you are in him.” Makoto says.

Rei blinks a few times before he starts to deny his interest, but he is cut off by Makoto.

“Oh my God, don’t you dare try and say you’re not! You couldn’t take your eyes off him! Even now you’re taking peeks at him at the bar!”

Shit. Makoto had caught him red handed. He had been glancing his way now and then during the conversation. His stomach did a tiny flip every time he glanced over to see Kisumi looking his way too. He seemed to be listening to Nagisa’s animated rambling, but looking at Rei. 

“He was staring at you too. I think that’s the most intense I’ve ever seen him look at someone and he was practically whispering sweet nothings into your ear for his introduction. He definitely finds you attractive.” Makoto assures him.

Before Rei can respond, Nagisa and Kisumi return with a few shots. They clink their shot glasses and take two shots each. Rei notices that Kisumi still has two more. He must be trying to make up for lost time.

“Let’s dance, bitches!” Nagisa yells as he runs off to the dance floor to find tonight’s dancing partner. Rei thinks of it more as a dancing victim, but a lot of guys enjoy Nagisa’s enthusiasm. Makoto smiles wide as he grabs Haru’s hand and pulls him with him. Haru is definitely drunk because he doesn’t protest.

“Do you want to dance?” Kisumi asks Rei.

“I think I might need at least one more shot to get up there.” Rei laughs.

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I bought you one.” Kisumi says as he slides one of the shot glasses over to Rei with a sly smile.

_Wow that was smooth._ Rei thinks as he swoons a little. This gorgeous man bought him a shot and wants to dance with him. This may be a good night after all. He smiles back, meets Kisumi’s eyes and holds up the shot as a thanks and to say “Cheers.”

They clink their shot glasses together and down them. He’s not sure if Nagisa told him what shot to buy or if he just happened to get the same tequila that Rei had already been taking shots of. It no longer mattered to him when he felt that soft hand wrap around his wrist to lead him to the dance floor. 

They pass Rin and Sousuke on their way towards the middle and Rei can’t help but yell, “Get a room!” as they shove their tongues down each other’s throats. He’s rewarded with a middle finger from Sousuke. It is amazing, and kind of disgusting, how much they donn’t care about where they are or who they are around. 

Kisumi laughs loudly as he pulls Rei close to him and wraps his arms around Rei’s waist. Rei is a little surprised but wasn’t going to complain. He slides his arms around Kisumi’s neck as Kisumi sways his hips to the music while guiding Rei’s with his hands on his hips. 

With each song they got closer together until Rei could feel his body pressed against Kisumi’s. Kisumi’s hands had moved from Rei’s hips to the small of his back, pulling Rei in closer as he grinded with him. Rei’s hands were tangled into the back of Kisumi’s hair as he pulled him in close too. In the back of Rei’s mind, he was thinking that their dancing was a little too provocative for his taste, but with the amount of alcohol in his system he could only focus on his body mashed against Kisumi’s and Kisumi’s hands on him. He was thinking very dirty things about Kisumi’s hands and what this would be like with less clothes on. He had to stop thinking of these things before he got himself too aroused. He couldn’t pop a boner while grinding on the dance floor with the hottest man he’d ever seen. How embarrassing that would be. 

Suddenly there was a hard pinch on his ass causing him to jump and yelp. He knew it wasn’t Kisumi, because he was very aware of where Kisumi’s hands had been. He turns around to find a hysterical Nagisa in the arms of some short, beefy guy. The guy looks equally amused but goes back to dancing. Rei could here Nagisa yelling “Get it, Rei! Treat him good, Kisumi!”

Rei covers his face in embarrassment. He feels hands on his hips as Kisumi’s lips brush his ear and he asks, “Wanna step outside for a little bit? It’s stuffy in here.”

Rei uncovers his face, smiles and agrees with a nod. Kisumi’s hand wraps around Rei’s wrist again as he leads them to the back patio area.

It was a large area with tables and chairs. Most people came out to smoke, cool down or do both. The crisp night air felt wonderful on Rei’s sweaty skin. Kisumi and him settle near the back by a small iron fence they put around the perimeter. They both lean back on it, not talking, just enjoying the breeze for a few minutes. Rei feels Kisumi’s fingers brush his lightly and chalks it up to incidental contact until it happens two more times. After the fourth time, Rei slips his hand into Kisumi’s and he sees Kisumi smile from the corner of his eye. 

They start chatting about their jobs and hobbies. Simple things everyone talks about when they’re getting to know someone. They find they have a lot of things in common. Rei feels like he’s dreaming. This beautiful man likes the same shows, music and food as him. He’s extremely easy to talk to. The whole time they chat their fingers are intertwined. 

Rei could say it was the alcohol making it easier for him to talk to Kisumi, but he feels it would be this easy if he was sober too. He probably would have been a little awkward at first, but he feels like Kisumi’s presence would have had the same calming effect on him as it does now. They were now facing each other, leaning in close while laughing as they exchange their most ridiculous Nagisa stories. 

Kisumi is staring into Rei’s eyes and starts to say, “Can I-” when he is cut off by Rei’s mouth being pressed against his. Rei can feel his shocked reaction at first, but then feels a smile on Kisumi’s lips as he returns the kiss.

Rei doesn’t know what possesses him to lean in and kiss Kisumi. He was blaming a lot of his actions and thoughts on the alcohol tonight, but he knows he is kissing Kisumi because he really wants to. He’s been thinking about it for the last ten minutes. He had been attracted to Kisumi from the second he had seen him, but his attraction to him has gone so much deeper than just physically since they started talking. Makoto was right when he said Kisumi was a great guy. 

Kisumi lets go of Rei’s hand to grab the front of his shirt to pull him in closer. Rei rests his hands at the nape of Kisumi’s neck, lightly caressing his hair. Their lips move slow together, both enjoying the sensation. Rei runs his tongue across the seam of Kisumi’s lips and Kisumi opens his mouth to allow Rei to deepen the kiss. 

Rei feels like he’s in heaven with Kisumi’s tongue swirling around with his. He tastes of tequila and something sweet that Rei can’t put his finger on. He doesn’t dwell on it though. He focuses on the soft moan coming from Kisumi’s throat. Rei would love for Kisumi to make that delicious sound again, but he knows it would be dangerous. He’s pretty sure it would be even more embarrassing to pop a boner outside on the lit up patio than inside on the dark dance floor. He can’t stop thinking about it though. He can’t stop thinking about what other things he could do to elicit a moan from Kisumi. He’s thinking about how he should probably break this kiss for his own sake when Kisumi does it for him. He slowly lets go of Rei’s shirt and places his palms on Rei’s chest adding light pressure. Rei takes the hint and kisses him one last time before pulling away and taking one step back. 

Kisumi looks slightly flustered and Rei can’t help but smile a little at the fact that he wasn’t the only one affected by the kiss. Kisumi smiles too and looks at the ground as he lets out a shaky laugh.

Kisumi looks up and bites his bottom lip before he says, “That was nice, but I was gonna ask for your phone number.”

Rei can’t help the loud laugh that erupts from him. That is definitely due to the alcohol. Kisumi is laughing too and laces his fingers with Rei’s again. Rei had completely forgotten Kisumi was about to ask him a question. Now he remembers that he did think Kisumi was going to ask to kiss him or he had hoped that was going to be the question before just diving in. Kisumi’s actual question was just as good though. When Rei is done laughing, he reaches in his back pocket to get out his phone. Kisumi takes it and enters his number and then Rei does the same.

“I’m so glad Nagisa convinced me to come out tonight.” Kisumi says as he gazes into Rei’s eyes, which he now realizes is the same shade as his own.

Rei smiles wide and simply replies, “Me too.”

“Heeeeey! There you guys are!” a loud, slurred voice calls out.

“Speak of the devil.” Kisumi says with a chuckle as they both turn towards Nagisa. He’s stumbling a bit and Rei wonders where his beefy dance partner is.

“You two are just so fucking cute together. I’m so glad I introduced you. Stop chitchatting though and get your asses back on the dance floor with me! I lost Goku or whatever his name was, so now I need new dance partners!”

Another one bites the dust.

Kisumi covers his face as he laughs while Rei lets out a sigh. They both know there is no use fighting Nagisa, so they both glance at each other before making their way inside. 

Before they walk through the door into the noisy bar, Kisumi leans in and says, “Want to go out for coffee with me tomorrow afternoon? We’re definitely gonna need it.”

Rei laughs and says, “I’d love to.”

_This was definitely a good night._ He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This is the first fic I'm posting on ao3 and I'm super nervous about it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I named this chapter Hella Good after the No Doubt song because as I was writing Kisumi's entrance it was playing in the background and it was just so perfect lol.


	2. Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Kisumi go on a coffee date and a lot of blushing occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos or even peaked at this fic! You made me very happy :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Can I get a large green tea, please?” Rei asks the barista behind the counter. Kisumi smiles.

“I should have known you weren’t a coffee guy. I probably should have been more original than asking you out on a coffee date.” He laughs as they walk over to wait for their drinks.

Rei laughs too and waves a hand at Kisumi. “No, no. It’s fine. I love this coffee shop and it’s not like coffee is the only thing on the menu. I actually enjoy coffee, but my body doesn’t. I get all jittery and that is not a beautiful sight.”

“I think any sight of you would be a beautiful sight.” Kisumi says. Rei gapes at him and can feel his face heating up. He’s never been good with receiving compliments. He always gets flustered and doesn’t know what to say.

“T-th-thank you.” He stutters out. _Nice, Rei. That was super smooth. You’ve just swept him off his feet with that lame response._ He thinks to himself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you! I’m a little forward sometimes and I forget that some people can be uncomfortable with that.”

“No! I’m not uncomfortable, I’ve just never been good at taking compliments. I, um… They catch me off guard. I think I’m just not used to receiving them very often, so I’m surprised when one is directed at me.” Rei lets out a small laugh and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Well I plan on complimenting you a lot, so maybe it won’t be so surprising by the end of the day.” Rei blush darkens again and Kisumi steps in close. Rei can smell his cologne and it is mouth watering. A touch of vanilla mixed with leather and cedarwood are the prominent scents hitting Rei’s senses but whatever the underlying scents are that are mixed in add to the magnificence of it. He’d inhale deeply if he didn’t think it’d be creepy.

Kisumi looks into his eyes, gives him a flirty smile and says, “I’ll be sad to see that blush disappear though. You’re so cute with flushed cheeks.”

Rei thinks he might die. He isn’t sure if he can handle this. His blush spreads all the way up to his ears and down his neck. He looks away and focuses on the girl making their drinks because it’s impossible to look at Kisumi right now.

Kisumi steps back and apologizes again. “Sorry. I’m doing it again. I’ll try to tone it down a little.”

“No! It’s okay!” Rei says a little louder than necessary. He wants Kisumi to keep invading his space and showering him with compliments. “I’ve just never felt such attraction to someone before, so it’s kind of overwhelming, but I like it.”

Kisumi’s face lights up. “I’m really attracted to you too, but that was probably obvious the second I met you.” He says before the barista hands them their drinks.

They walk towards the back corner of the cafe for more privacy. Most people are sitting by the windows for more light while they work on their laptops. They’re most likely college students drinking too much caffeine to get through whatever paper they have to write for class.

“I did notice, but I was also slightly intoxicated, so I wasn’t sure if my observations were correct or if it was my imagination running wild with the hope that you were attracted to me.” Rei finally responds as they sit down in two chairs across from each other with a small coffee table in between them.

Kisumi laughs and takes a sip of his caramel macchiato. “Nagisa noticed immediately and told me to buy you a shot. He went into other things but I won’t embarrass you with them.”

Rei freezes. His teacup just brushing his bottom lip.

“It was nothing bad! I swear! It’s just that judging by how red you got by me simply calling you cute, I don’t want to kill you with the nice things he said.” Kisumi says in a rush to ease Rei’s panic.

Rei raises an eyebrow at Kisumi’s words. “Nice things, huh? What were these nice things?”

Kisumi grins. “He said that if I was interested that I should go for it. He told me you’re so much more than just a pretty face.” Rei huffs out a laugh at this, but let’s Kisumi continue. 

“He told me that you’re shy but open up pretty easily. That you haven’t had much luck with guys in the past, but he blamed some of that on himself because he pushed you and them together because he can’t help but play matchmaker. Then he told me that this time was different and that it was okay if he pushed us together because we’re both adorable puzzle pieces of the same puzzle that could fit together perfectly. He then went into an animated spiel about how I was the last corner piece of your puzzle that you’ve spent eight hours on and have a burning desire to finish because if you can’t find that one last corner piece then your puzzle is fucked and you feel like a failure and lose all your motivation in life.”

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Rei says with a perturbed look on his face.

Kisumi cracks up and replies, “I’m not sure, but I think I’m more worried that I understood what he was trying to get across. He pretty much meant that you’re a magnificent guy that deserves to feel magnificent and see yourself as magnificent. He really cares about your happiness and believes you deserve as much of it as you can get and that you deserve to feel whole. He doesn’t want you to give up on anything and he wants you to know you’re important to him. He’s a good friend. Bat shit crazy sometimes, but a good friend.”

Rei’s jaw drops and he is gawking at Kisumi, replaying the words that just left his mouth over and over again.

“Wow, that is not the reaction I thought you’d give. Really thought you’d be turning red from head to toe.” Kisumi says as he stares back at a motionless Rei.

Rei closes his mouth and composes himself. “Sorry, I was just taken by surprise. I’ve been trying to decipher Nagisa’s weird ramblings for years and you did it with no problem. Part of me still isn’t sure if that’s actually what he was saying or if you just decided to find a beautiful meaning in his words.”

Kisumi ponders for a second. “It could be both. Either way, I agree with what I think he meant.” He gives Rei a warm smile before taking a sip of his drink and Rei wants nothing more than for Kisumi to smile like that again so he could bathe in that warmth. He thinks about Nagisa’s chat with Kisumi at the bar again and his own smile drops. He’s known Nagisa too long to be fooled into thinking that was the only thing he said. Kisumi notices Rei’s fading smile and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“What else did he say?” Rei asks.

“Nothing worth mentioning.” Kisumi replies, but he’s not meeting Rei’s eyes.

“What did he say?” Rei questions again.

Kisumi shakes his head. “It’s really not important. Just drunk nonsense falling from his mouth.” 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Rei smirks and leans over the table. “Does it embarrass you, maybe?”

Kisumi leans in with a hum. “No, quite the opposite. I felt flattered at his request.”

“His request?” Rei thinks he should have just left it alone. He can’t balk though. He has to follow through and face the consequences of his actions.

Kisumi hums again and leans in closer with an alluring smile. “After his loving speech he went on to say that you also needed a good lay and that I should take you home and, I quote, ‘fuck you so good that you take my ass to red lobster.’ I did appreciate that he dubbed me worthy of that task. I would have been happy to appease him.”

Rei could swear his eyes were popping out of his head right now. He isn’t breathing. He should have known. He thought he was prepared for whatever vulgar thing had come out of Nagisa’s mouth that night. In a way he was, it’s just hearing it spill from Kisumi’s lips that has him frozen in place. Maybe it wasn’t Nagisa’s words that Kisumi was repeating, but what he said after that that’s frying Rei’s brain. The longer he sat there the wider Kisumi’s smile got until he was practically cackling in his chair. Both of them were still leaning in close, but Rei sat there with eyes wide and not saying anything while Kisumi had his hand over his mouth now to suppress his laughter. 

“Kisumi?” A small voice calls out. Both men turn to look towards who spoke. Rei’s eyes fell on a beautiful woman with long black hair and big brown eyes.

“Ami! Hi!” Kisumi greets her as he straightens up in his chair. “How are you?”

“I’m good! How are you? It’s been a while!” She replies with a huge smile.

“I’m great! Same stuff, different day, but I can’t complain.” He fidgets faintly and it doesn’t escape Rei’s notice.

“No, I guess you can’t when you work with animals all day long.” She laughs, a little too loudly. “Who’s your friend?”

Rei realizes he is still hunched over the table in a slight daze and straightens up as well.

“I’m Rei. Nice to meet you.” He introduces himself. He holds out his hand and she takes it.

“Nice to meet you too, Rei. Do you work with Kisumi at the animal shelter?”

“No, he’s a friend.” Kisumi answers for him. Rei feels confused by this whole interaction so far. He’s sure Kisumi is acting weird.

“Ah, okay. For a second I thought he was my replacement.” She says followed by another loud laugh.

“No one could replace you, Ami!” Kisumi says cheerfully, but Rei notices the smile he’s wearing is a fake one. He’s been staring at enough of Kisumi’s smiles to know this one isn’t real. 

_What the fuck is happening right now?_ Rei asks himself.

Ami is giggling now. _Giggling like a schoolgirl with a- Oh! It’s like that._ Rei thinks. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Ami ogling Kisumi. Rei is now completely out of his daze while he observes their exchange more closely.

“That’s good to know. I wouldn’t want to take someone out to stay your favorite coworker ever!” She says with flirty smile. 

Rei would love to wipe it off her face. He doesn’t think he’s ever experienced jealousy before, but he’s sure that’s what he’s feeling right now. He wants to shoo her away while telling her to leave his man alone. He knows that’s crazy because Kisumi is not anything but his coffee date at the moment, but he hopes for Kisumi to be his everything one day. So this girl needs to go so he can make that happen. She’s cutting into valuable date time with her nonsense.

“No, we wouldn’t want that.” Kisumi responds to her. His smile looks uncomfortable.

“Well, I have to get going. We should get together sometime! Maybe go out to dinner to catch up!” She looks so hopeful and Rei almost laughs at the fact that she just asked Kisumi out on a date while he’s on a date with him.

“Yeah, maybe when I get some free time.” Rei knows that’s Kisumi’s polite way of saying no, but Ami’s eyes light up. Poor girl. She is so smitten she can’t see the obvious disinterest.

“Great! I’ll give you a call sometime!” Ami practically squeals. “See ya later! Oh, bye Rei! It was nice meeting you!” She calls out as she strolls away. 

Rei doesn’t even bother to answer. He turns to Kisumi and laughs at the cringe on his face. The sound draws Kisumi’s attention back to Rei and he smile uncomfortably again.

“That was an old coworker of mine.”

Rei nods his head before asking, “And how long has she been in love with you?”

Kisumi groans and covers his face. “Since the first day we met probably. I’ve turned down every attempt at a date, but she’s persistent. Either she’s oblivious to the fact that I’m turning her down or she doesn’t care and plans on bothering me until I say yes.”

“I think you’ll just have to be blunt with her. I can see you’re trying to be nice and not hurt her feelings, but that approach is only making matters worse. You need to be direct with her.”

“I know.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you just tell her you’re gay?” Rei inquires.

“Uh...”

“I mean, that is if you’re gay. It’s ignorant for me to just assume you are because of where we met and that we’re on a date right now. You could be bisexual or pansexual. I don’t know because I never asked you and I’m just rambling. I’m going to shut up now.” Rei covers his mouth in embarrassment.

Kisumi is trying and failing miserably to hold in his laughter and simply says, “You’re blushing again.” Rei feels like such an idiot.

“Okay, I’ll sum everything up for you. Yes, I’m gay. I haven’t told her because I haven’t really told anyone at work. I feel like it’s easier that way. Some know, but they kind of figured it out on their own. They’re the ones I trust and they don’t tell anyone my business, just like I don’t tell anyone theirs. It’s not that I think I work with any bigots, because everyone knows about Makoto and Nagisa and they’re not treated any different, it’s just that it’s my business and I like to keep my business private. Obviously Makoto and Nagisa are some of the few that know. Somehow Nagisa knew the second I walked through the door. He’s a freak of nature. Anyways, before I get off topic, when Ami got a better position at another animal shelter I didn’t think I’d see her again. So I didn’t bother telling her. She texts me every once in awhile, but texts are easy to avoid or say ‘Sorry, can’t talk! Too busy!’ and then not text back. You’re right though. Next time I see her I have to tell her.”

Neither of them say anything for a few minutes. They both sip their drinks while stealing glances. Finally Kisumi leans in again and says, “So, back to the potential Red Lobster I could earn...”

Rei goes into a coughing fit from swallowing his tea too quickly. He was trying to prevent spitting it all over Kisumi, but he practically inhaled the liquid in the process. Kisumi is hysterical at this point and is trying to apologize through his wheezing. 

When they both gain their composure, Kisumi says, “Really, I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re almost as bad as Nagisa, you know that? You’re lucky you’re cute and charming.”

“You think I’m cute and charming?” Kisumi places his hand over his heart. “I’m touched.” He says as he wipes a fake tear away. Rei laughs and throws a balled up napkin at him. 

“I think I dug myself into a hole though. I was going to ask if you’d like to come back to my place to hang out, but I don’t think there is any way I can convince you that I mean it in a non-sexual way. I just don’t want to end my time with you yet.” Kisumi says with the most sincere look on his face.

“No, I believe you. We can go.” Rei says nonchalantly. 

“Wait, seriously?” Kisumi asks surprised.

“Yeah, I trust you.” Rei stands up, but before Kisumi can follow suit, Rei leans down and places both hands on the armrests of Kisumi’s chair. His face is a couple of inches from Kisumi’s. He stares directly into Kisumi’s eyes and says, “If you happen to be lying though, we better actually end up at Red Lobster. I wouldn’t want to be disappointed.”

Kisumi’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide. It was his turn to be shocked into silence.

“Now who’s blushing?” Rei says before he plants a kiss on Kisumi’s cheek and walks towards the door laughing. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out. It’s a text from Nagisa asking how the date is going. Rei looks back to a stunned Kisumi and smiles mischievously as he texts back.

**To: Nagisa**  
_1:35 PM  
I think we’re going to Red Lobster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not apologizing for the Formation references. My bff was listening to a lot of Beyonce while I wrote this chapter so it couldn't be helped. Plus I cracked myself up. I'm so lame. I also didn't know what to call the chapter and decided on Biscuits because lbr, they're the whole reason you go to Red Lobster. Let me know what you think of this chapter or this fic so far!!


	3. Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi pays Rei a visit at work. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for everyone that's checked out this fic! 100 HITS! I can't believe it!! I never thought it'd get that many so I'm super happy about it!
> 
> Okay, so this fic kinda jumps ahead in time in the next few chapters. I had intended on this only being a one shot, so when I started writing more to it I just kind of jumped forward a few months each time. This chapter takes place three months after the coffee date. Also I made Rei an accountant. I don't know much about accounting or accounting offices, so I just did what helped with my storyline lol. This chapter is longer than the last two. It's probably the longest I've written so far. I also want to point out that tags have been added and smutty things happen this chapter if it wasn't obvious from the short and simple summary. Enjoy!

Rei is ripped from his dreams as his alarm wails on the nightstand. He smacks the snooze button and groans as if he was trying to expel a demon from his body. Mornings are hell in his opinion, so maybe demonic possession would explain why waking up is so painful. He buries his face in his pillow to let out another groan when he feels an arm wrap around him and a body press against his from behind. His groan turns into a hum when he feels lips at the nape of his neck. 

“Good morning.” Kisumi’s breath is warm against his skin.

“Good and morning are two words that should never be spoken together. What’s good about it?” Rei grumbles into his pillow.

“I would toot my own horn and say I’m what’s good about it, but I’m kind of offended that you didn’t just say it’s only a good morning because you’re waking up next to me.” Kisumi jokes.

Rei huffs out a laugh and brings Kisumi’s hand up to his lips before hugging his arm to his chest. Kisumi kisses his neck again and then trails kisses to his shoulder. Rei turns his body so he’s facing Kisumi and wraps his arms around him. Kisumi smiles at him and caresses his cheek before he kisses him.

“I guess mornings wouldn’t be so bad if they all started like this.” Rei says in between kisses.

“Hmm. That’s what I thought.” Kisumi murmurs before placing another kiss on Rei’s lips. Rei smiles against his lips and rolls them over so he’s on top of him. They lay there, making out for a few minutes until Rei’s alarm goes off again. Rei rolls off Kisumi and angrily turns off his alarm. This earns him a chuckle from Kisumi.

“You need to get up now if you want to shower before work.” Kisumi says.

“I could just not shower and go in smelling like a sweaty pig.” 

“How sexy. I think it’d have the opposite effect of what you want though. You’d have the whole office hitting on you and wanting you to stay a little longer to ‘help with that project’ if you know what I mean. I might have to come cut a bitch down. I’m not above hair pulling or dick punching. I’m extremely jealous.”

Rei chuckles. “Are you now? I’m not usually one for violence, but thanks for letting me know you’d punch someone in the dick for me.”

“Oh, you know you’d dick punch someone for me too. Well, I guess I should say you’d boob punch a certain someone for me.” 

“Ami still calling you? I’d be lying if I said it isn’t bothering me. I don’t think I’d punch her in the boob, but I’d love to give her a piece of my mind.”

Kisumi sighs. “Yeah, it went from every few days to everyday. Now it’s twice a day. I don’t get why she can’t take a hint. I never answer her calls but she continues to call and leave voicemails asking me to call her back, which I also never do. I might actually have you answer and tell her I’m not interested because I’m with you.”

“I will if she calls when I’m around. I promise to be nice as long as she is.” Rei says with a sly smile.

“Ha! I’m sure you’ll have a pleasant conversation.” Kisumi laughs nervously.

“You really have to get her off your back. It’s just ridiculous and creepy that she won’t stop calling you.”

“I know. I’ll do it today if I get the chance. You really need to get in the shower though. You’ll be late.”

“I’ll probably have a late night anyways, so I don’t care if I’m a little late. I have a lot of reports to get done.”

“Want me to bring you some dinner? I could ‘help you with that project’ if you’d like.” Kisumi giggles.

Rei flicks him on the forehead. “Sure. To the food I mean.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Kisumi says which earns him a flick on the nose this time before Rei finally rolls out of bed with a groan. Kisumi can’t help it as he ogles his boyfriend’s body. He has back muscles to die for and such strong arms. Kisumi bites his lip as he thinks about what those arms can do. “Can I join you?” He asks.

“No. If you’re worried about me being late now, having you in there with me will only make me later.” Rei answers. Kisumi pouts, but Rei holds up his hand and says, “Don’t give me that look. You know it’s true. Especially with the hungry look you had before that pout. Maybe later tonight.”

Kisumi smiles mischievously and says, “Okay, later tonight.”

 

Kisumi whips up a quick breakfast for Rei while he showers. He kisses Rei goodbye before going home to shower and head off to work. He hadn’t been prepared to stay the night at Rei’s and didn’t bring any clothes for work. They probably should start leaving clothes at each other’s places because it seems to keep happening. They end up staying the night at each other’s apartments more often than sleeping alone these days.

It’s been a little over three months since their coffee date and they’ve been official for two of them. Things happened quickly and usually Rei would be frightened by the fast pace of their relationship, but things were so different with Kisumi. Everything was so easy with him. He had never enjoyed someone’s company as much as he enjoys Kisumi’s. He knew they were probably at the peak of their honeymoon phase, but he felt like even when they passed that stage, things wouldn’t be much different. They have such great communication that he’s sure if they did have a fight, they’d be able to work through it easily. Rei is a firm believer that communication is key to a strong relationship.

 

Rei is seated at his desk, staring at his computer screen. He stopped seeing numbers long ago. Everything seemed to be blending together. He’d always been good with numbers, so becoming an accountant was a no brainer to him. Times like these had him questioning his no brainer decision though. Tax season often lead to later than usual nights and too much paperwork. It didn’t bother him that much, but some people’s taxes were a nightmare to do and Rei was dealing with a huge mess. His co-workers had all left around five, wishing him well while snickering. He was going to throw some objects from his desk at them, but decided that they’d get their own nightmares eventually. It was still early in the season.

He had accomplished a lot before seven and was excited for the possibility of getting out before eight tonight. There was suddenly a knock on his office door followed by Kisumi waltzing in with takeout in his hands.

“How the hell did you get past security without me?” Rei asks.

“My charm and good looks.” Kisumi answers. Rei scowls, so Kisumi adds, “I used to work with your security guard, Ren, and I bought him coffee to butter him up a bit. I mean, I didn’t know who it was when I bought the coffee. I was just gonna give it to whoever your guard was, but it was a lot easier being it was him.”

“And he didn’t find it weird in any way that you were coming in here at seven at night with takeout?”

“I told him a good friend of mine was doing me a solid by doing my taxes, so I’m bringing dinner because it’s the least I could do for my dear friend who is just so helpful. Don’t worry, bro. I got this.” He says as throws his keys and cellphone on the desk. He plops the take out bag in front of his boyfriend.

Rei raises an eyebrow. “Did you just call me bro?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t worry my sweet darling. I got this.”

“You know, sometimes I want to put my fist in your smart mouth.”

“I bet that’s not the only thing you’d like to put in my smart mouth.” 

Rei turns bright red and doesn’t respond. Kisumi cracks up while handing Rei his food from the bag. He had been taking too long to get the food out of the bag, so Kisumi did it for him. Also he was starving and growing impatient. 

“I thought we’d get past your bashfulness one day, but I can see that today is not that day. I honestly hope that day never comes because I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d miss your flushed cheeks that day at the coffee shop.”

Rei’s cheeks heat up again, but not out of embarrassment this time. This time it’s out of fondness and remembrance of what was one of the best days of his life. “That was a great day.” He sighs at the memory.

Kisumi also sighs. “It sure was. Especially the part where I earned my Red Lobster.” Rei almost chokes on his food while Kisumi continues. “Speaking of, did I earn my Red Lobster last night? You could earn your Red Lobster tonight.”

Rei groans. He was sick of this running joke when it came to their sex life. He immediately regretted his text to Nagisa that day. Nagisa now makes a joke about it every time he sees him and Kisumi finds it hilarious. He just adds fuel to the flames when he also makes jokes about it.

“If you make one more reference to that, I’m never having sex with you again.” Rei threatens. 

Kisumi squints his eyes at him. “Are you sure that’s a promise you can keep?” He challenges. 

Rei knows he’s right and that his threat is an empty one. Kisumi is a cruel seducer and knows Rei can’t resist him. He lies anyways.

“Yeah, I think so. Wanna test me?” He challenges back. 

Kisumi ponders for a second before saying, “Maybe later. You’re really stubborn sometimes, so I can see you holding out for at least a week. I’m curious to see if I’m right, but I don’t want you to stop touching me with those strong hands of yours. I want you to touch me in every way possible and you are far from accomplishing that, so I’ll save this challenge for a later date.”

Rei can only hold his gaze for a few seconds before he begins staring at his food instead. He can see Kisumi smile out of the corner of his eye and start to eat his food in silence. Rei takes advantage of the silence and finishes his work and dinner. 

 

He announces he’s done and Kisumi jumps up from his chair.

“Finally!” He yells as Rei moves to shut down his computer. He goes to grab the rest of his things when Kisumi flicks the lights off.

“Babe, I’m still getting my stuff together. Turn the lights back on.”

“No.” Comes a simple reply as Kisumi locks the door. He strolls back over to Rei who is still seated in his chair.

“What are you doing? Rei questions.

“Oh, I think you know what I’m doing, Rei.”

“Are you serious? Right here? Right now?”

Kisumi chuckles and swings a leg over Rei while wrapping his tie around his hand as he lowers himself into Rei’s lap. He uses the tie to pull Rei forward. “Right here and right now. Come on babe, this has always been one of my fantasies, but I’ve never had an office job. Will you appease me just this once?”

“I think I appease you quite frequently.”

“Tell me you’ve never thought about this.” Kisumi purrs. He smiles devilishly when he’s met with silence.

Cruel seducer.

“What if someone hears?” Rei whispers. Kisumi’s face is so close to his and his head is spinning. He wants to say no out of fear of being caught, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely turned on right now.

“We’re the only ones on this floor. Believe me, I checked.” There is still hesitation in Rei’s eyes, so Kisumi leans in a kisses him softly.

“How about we start slow and if at any time you feel uncomfortable about this, we’ll stop.” Kisumi says as he rests his forehead against Rei’s.

“Yeah, okay.” Rei agrees.

Kisumi flashes him a gentle and affectionate smile. He gives Rei’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before sliding his hand to the nape of his neck. He pulls Rei in by his tie for another kiss. They exchange languid kisses at first. Kisumi didn’t want to push Rei. At the same time, Rei was slowly getting himself into it. Eventually he swipes his tongue across Kisumi’s lips and he opens his mouth for Rei to deepen the kiss. 

Kisumi exhales deeply through his nose at the sensation of Rei’s tongue massaging his. He can’t stop the moan that escapes his throat. Rei moves his hands up Kisumi’s thighs and grips them. This causes Kisumi to roll his hips forward and it’s Rei that lets out a moan this time. Kisumi continues to rolls his hips occasionally and Rei’s hands eventually moved around to squeeze his ass. Kisumi unravels his hand from Rei’s tie and begins to untie it. He throws it on the floor and begins to unbutton Rei’s shirt. Rei isn’t thinking of who could be outside anymore. All he can focus on is his boyfriend removing his shirt. Rei does the same for him and runs his hands over his back. Kisumi suddenly stands up and Rei is about to protest when he watches Kisumi kneel in front of him. 

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Kisumi says as he runs his hands up Rei’s abs all the way to his collarbone and back down. Rei shudders as Kisumi’s fingertips slip under his waistband briefly. Kisumi leans forward to lay kisses across Rei’s lower abdomen as he undoes his belt buckle. With a flick of his wrist, Kisumi pops open the button to Rei’s pants and slowly unzips them. He looks up to meet Rei’s eyes, wordlessly asking for permission before continuing. Rei gives him a small nod and sees the immediate change in Kisumi’s eyes. His eyes are suddenly full of lust and passion. Rei feels himself shudder again under Kisumi’s gaze. 

Kisumi palms him through his pants and Rei moans quietly. Kisumi follows that up by mouthing his hard cock through the fabric. 

“Quit fucking around, Kisumi.” Rei growls. He isn’t sure when it happened, but he went from being worried about being caught to wanting Kisumi to hurry up and suck his dick already. 

Cruel seducer.

Kisumi gives him a lascivious grin and hooks his fingers into his waistband and pulls his pants and underwear down. Rei arches his hips to aid with the removal, his cock springing free in the process. Kisumi wraps his hand around Rei’s length and strokes him a few times before he licks the underside from the base to the head. Rei closes his eyes and leans his head back while he moans again. Kisumi swirls his tongue around the tip and over the slit before taking Rei into his mouth. Rei moans a little louder and longer this time. Kisumi sucks in more of Rei’s cock until he feels the tip lightly graze the back of his throat and pulls back a little. He can hear Rei muttering curse worse above him with every one of his movements. The thought of causing his boyfriend to come undone turns him on and he moans around the thick cock in his mouth as he bobs his head up and down. This elicits an erotic moan from Rei, his head still laid back against the chair with his eyes closed as he enjoys every touch, lick and suck that Kisumi graces him with. Kisumi hollows his cheeks to give more sensation and one of Rei’s hands moves to grip Kisumi’s hair while the other moves to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Oh fuck, Kisumi. That’s so good.” Rei grunts. He leans his head forward and opens his eyes so he can watch Kisumi when he notices Kisumi’s phone light up and start buzzing. He can see the caller id and starts to laugh. This causes Kisumi to stop and look up curiously.

“You have got to be kidding me. Ami would call you when you’re giving me a blowjob in my office.” Rei laughs.

“So answer it.” Kisumi says with the straightest face Rei’s ever seen. “I’ll continue while you tell her I’m not interested.”

“That’s actually pretty hot.” Rei says and Kisumi’s only response is a hum as he sucks Rei’s length back into his mouth. Rei lets out a moan before rushing to grab Kisumi’s phone off his desk to answer it.

“Kisumi’s phone, Rei speaking.” He answers.

“Oh! Rei! Hi! Where is Kisumi?” Ami asks. Her disappointment of it not being Kisumi is obvious.

“He’s a little busy at the moment. Can I take a message?” He says as he runs his hand through Kisumi’s soft hair.

“No, I’d really like to speak with Kisumi. I’ve been trying to get a hold of him for some time and I need to ask him a question.”

“Hmm, well if that question is will he go on a date with you or anything of the sort, I can tell you with confidence that he is very sorry, but he’ll have to decline.”

“Oh really? How exactly are you so sure? Did he tell you this? If he did it’d be nice if he’d face me and tell me this himself.”

“Oh honey, I don’t need for him to tell me because I know based on the fact that he’s gay and has no interest in woman whatsoever.”

“You’re a fucking liar!” Ami spits. Rei didn’t think this girl could get this angry. “Are you in love with him and that’s why you’re saying these things? Are you the reason he hasn’t been answering my calls? Are you some jealous asshole trying to get rid of your competition?”

Rei laughs out loud. “Darling, there is no competition because he’s mine.” He doesn’t miss the sultry look that Kisumi gives him as confirmation of his statement as he licks Rei from base to tip again. Rei bites his lips to suppress a moan.

“In your dreams! If he’s gay, why has he never told me? I think you’re making this shit up to get rid of me. I think Kisumi would have told me this information.” 

“Well, he wasn’t sure how you’d take it really, so he never found the right time to tell you. It’s really not any of your business to begin with. He doesn’t have to tell you everything about himself. He’s also afraid to hurt your feelings. He just too nice of a guy sometimes. I’m not nearly as nice and I would appreciate it if you’d stop calling my boyfriend several times a day.”

“I will not believe any of this until I hear it straight from Kisumi’s mouth.”

“His mouth is kinda busy right now.” Kisumi makes an amused hum as he suckles the head of Rei cock. This causes Rei to move the phone away from his face to let out a lewd groan. When he brings it back he can hear Ami still talking.

“He’s the only one who can prove to me that you’re telling the truth.” She whines. Rei sneers at her through the phone. He didn’t know how much he’d enjoy this. Maybe he was too cruel of a person deep down to deserve such a sweet guy as Kisumi, but he couldn’t help the jealousy radiating from him. He wanted this woman to leave his boyfriend alone and he wanted to get back to fully appreciating Kisumi’s blowjob.

“There are several ways I can prove it for you, but I would say the most damning evidence is his lips wrapped around my cock at this very moment. Do you want a picture?” Kisumi is taken by such surprise that he bobs his head farther down than normal and deepthroats Rei’s cock which causes a sharp sensation of pleasure to radiate up Rei’s spine causing a guttural moan to leave his mouth. He doesn’t even bother to move the phone away this time. There is no sound on the other end of the phone and Rei assumes Ami is probably wearing the same shocked face as Kisumi right now. “Too harsh?” He asks Kisumi.

“Hang up the phone.” Kisumi answers with a lecherous smile as he continues to stroke Rei’s length. Heat pools in Rei’s abdomen at that look.

“Ami, darling, I have to go now. It was nice chatting with yo-”

“Oh no you don’t!” She suddenly screams through the receiver, cutting Rei off. “Let me speak to Kisumi right now you fucking pervert!”

“Oh, I’m sorry but that will have to wait until we’re done fucking on my desk. You can stay on the line and listen if that’s the kind of thing you’re into.” Rei says making Kisumi moan at the mere thought of being fucked on Rei’s desk. He suddenly reaches out and plucks the phone from Rei’s hand.

“Ami, Hi! It’s Kisumi. Look, everything Rei has said is true and I’m sorry, but I have to cut this conversation short. You called at a bad time and I just want to get back to finishing what Rei and I started, so I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Kisumi!” He hears her yell through the phone but he hangs it up and throws it near their discarded clothes on the ground. He stands up and Rei is on him in seconds. He picks Kisumi up and slams him onto his desk, knocking all the office supplies to the ground.

“Lube and condoms are in my jacket pocket.” Kisumi says as Rei swiftly undoes his belt buckle and pulls off his underwear and pants in one motion.

Rei laughs. “I should have known.”

“I came prepared just in case I got this lucky.” Grins back at him. 

Rei retrieves the supplies and quickly gets to work on getting Kisumi ready. When he finally has Kisumi a withering, whimpering mess on his desk begging to be fucked, he rolls on the condom, lubes himself up generously and settles himself between Kisumi’s thighs. Gripping Kisumi’s hips, he slowly enters him. They both moan in unison and Rei can’t help but think of how beautiful their harmony of pleasure was. He waits for Kisumi to adjust to his girth and begins to move slowly when Kisumi gives him the go ahead. Rei removes one hand from Kisumi’s hips to trace his fingers along his abs, down his happy trail and down the lines of his v-cut. Soft murmurs are leaving Kisumi’s lips with every touch and every thrust from Rei. Rei quickens the pace a bit, but is more focused on finding Kisumi’s sweet spot. When Kisumi cries out and arches his back, Rei knows he’s found it. Kisumi grips Rei’s forearm with his right hand as his left hand extends above him to grip the edge of the desk. His murmurs turn into loud hoarse moans.

“Harder, Rei. Please! Faster!” Kisumi chokes out. 

When Rei’s free hand grips his neglected cock he feels like crying. This is pure ecstasy. Rei pumps his cock in rhythm with his thrusts and Kisumi can’t help but think how much better the real thing is compared to his fantasy. The lustful grunts coming from Rei with each thrust will be burned into Kisumi’s memory forever. This entire night will be burned into his memory forever. Kisumi had meant to stay somewhat quiet for Rei’s sake, but he can’t stop the audible moans coming from him that can probably be heard by the security guard at the entrance of the building. One of his sexual fantasies being played out combined with Rei assaulting his prostate in such a heavenly way has him screaming. Either Rei no longer cares about being heard or he’s too distracted to notice. His grunts are starting to turn to whimpers and Kisumi know he’s just as close as he is. Kisumi lets go of Rei’s forearm to grip the end of the desk with both hands now. 

“Fuck, Rei! I’m gonna come!” Kisumi moans loudly.

“Me too. Come for me, Kisumi. I wanna see you come undone.” Rei says in the most provocative voice Kisumi’s ever heard him use. 

It isn’t long before he’s doing exactly what Rei asked him to. All it took was a few more hard thrusts while replaying Rei’s request in his head to send him over the edge. He comes hot into Rei’s hand and all over his stomach. Within moments Rei is shuddering with his own orgasm. He removes his hand from Kisumi’s hip to place it on the desk to prop himself up. Neither of them move or say anything for a couple of minutes. Both are panting hard, trying to catch their breath while reveling in their post orgasm bliss.

Kisumi is the first to speak. “That was the best sex I have ever had. Thank you.”

Rei can’t help the laugh that involuntarily leaves his body, but he’s not laughing in a malicious way and Kisumi knows that. He knows it’s because Rei agrees. “You’re welcome and me too. So I guess I should really thank you for seducing me into this.”

“Mmm, you thanked me just fine, babe.” Kisumi says as he lays there with his eye closed. He still can’t believe what just happened. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we gotta get cleaned up and head home.” Rei says.

“Ugh, fine.” Kisumi responds.

Rei thankfully had wet naps and such to get themselves and the desk cleaned up. They lazily pick up all the office supplies off the floor and Rei decides he’ll properly place everything tomorrow. They got dressed and Rei couldn’t ignore the fact that they look like they’d been through a tornado with their disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. 

“This was fun. We should have you say sexy vulgar things about me sucking your dick to women who are in love with me and me begging you to fuck me on your desk because it turned me on more often.” Kisumi jokes. “I am kind of surprised it led to where it did. I really thought I’d just be giving you a blow job.”

“Well, like I said, you seduced me into it. You may be right about me not being able to hold out on you. I swear to god though, if you say it I’ll kill you.” Rei threatens.

“I don’t have to say it because I already told you that was the best sex I ever had, so the questions answers itself.” Kisumi chuckles as he opens the office door. They both stop in their tracks when they see the security guard from downstairs in front of them. His hand is raised as if he was about to knock on the door.

“Oh, hey guys. I was just coming up here to check on you because someone from the floor below you said they heard loud voices and that someone may be getting murdered. Ren checks out their messy appearances and cocks an eyebrow.

“I’m an asshole that provokes poor Rei all the time and I pushed him a little too far and he may have threatened to murder me while simultaneously trying to do so and I may have been screaming for my life, but he never actually goes through with it and he instead finished my taxes.” Kisumi spits out.

“Um… Okay. You guys leaving now?” Ren asks.

“Yes we are. Have a great night, Ren!” Rei hurries Kisumi along.

When they finally leave the building Rei asks, “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know I panicked.”

“You panicked? Of all people. I was the one worried about being caught and you're the one that panics when we’re questioned about our ‘loud noises’ that someone heard on another floor.”

“Yeah I don’t know what happened. I didn’t think anyone was on the floors above or below us either. I think I panicked more because I know I was being really loud and I know being caught was your worst fear and I almost screwed that up because I couldn’t be quieter.” Kisumi says apologetically. 

Rei grabs his hand and pulls him in close to his side as they walk to each other’s cars. “I loved how loud you were and I didn’t want you to stop. I didn’t care if we got caught at that point. You were so hot and I wanted to listen to you scream my name for as long as I could.”

“Fuck.” Is all Kisumi says, a shiver running down his spine. “My place in five?”

“Make it fifteen. Let me go home and grab a change of clothes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kisumi responds with a kiss. _This is the best day ever_ , he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi, you should have just told her man.  
> Rei, you could have been a little nicer.  
> Poor Ami, but girl you should have given up on Kisumi if he wasn't calling you back. Find someone that calls you back girl. 
> 
> Would you believe me if I said this was the first M/M smut I've ever written? Is it obvious or did I do a good job?
> 
> What did you guys think?! Let me know! Do you think they were too harsh on Ami? Do you think she deserved it? Did you enjoy their sexy time? Is anyone enjoying this fic at all? Let me know!
> 
> Also the song that set up the feeling for the chapter for me was Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN7HQrgakZU


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff! So much fluff! I don't think you can handle the fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired me for this chapter is Crush by Polyphia  
> give it a listen! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWqsgEYNii4

The sound of the waves crashing was music to Rei’s ears. He listens as he watches the last rays of sunlight fall beneath the shoreline. He didn’t think the sight could be more perfect. That is, until he felt fingers graze the back of his hand and Kisumi step into his line of sight. A gust of wind hit them and blew a few strands of hair across Kisumi’s face. The waves and lingering sunlight creating a surreal backdrop to Kisumi’s frame. The orange and pink hues fighting to stay in the night sky giving his flowing pink hair a gorgeous glow.

“What are you thinking about?” Kisumi asks.

“How beautiful you are.” Rei responds bluntly. Kisumi smiles and Rei can still see the blush on his cheeks even though there isn’t much daylight left. Kisumi looks at the ground. Rei enjoys when Kisumi is the one affected by his words instead of the other way around.

“I meant before I was standing in front of you.”

“What if that was what I was thinking before you were standing in front of me?” Rei says as he reaches out a hand to brush the hair out of Kisumi’s face. “You are so beautiful.”

“Oh my God, Stop! You’re so embarrassing.” Kisumi squeals and hides his face in his hands. 

Rei laughs and grabs his wrists to pull his hands away. “What is wrong with you? You’re never this bashful!”

Kisumi looks at the ground again, smiling gently. “I don’t know. I think it’s just the atmosphere. We just watched a gorgeous sunset together on the beach and it’s just so damn romantic already and then you go and say those things. It got to me.”

Rei lets go of his wrists and cups his face before stepping forward to give him a tender kiss. Kisumi’s hands move to rest on Rei’s chest. They exchanged languid kisses for a couple of minutes before they both step back to admire each other’s faces. 

“You know, you’re pretty damn beautiful yourself.” Kisumi tells Rei as he wraps his arms around his neck. Rei’s cheeks turn pink but he keeps eye contact as he slips his arms around Kisumi’s waist.

“Is that so?” Rei laughs.

“Yup. You take my breath away.” Kisumi says with a huge grin.

Rei pulls Kisumi in closer. “So cheesy. You are so damn cheesy sometimes.” 

“Yes, I am. You love me for it though.” Kisumi teases.

Rei smiles, his face full of adoration as he gazes into Kisumi’s eyes. “Yes. I do love you.”

Kisumi’s grin disappears as his mouth forms a perfect “O” shape and his eyes widen. Rei doesn’t understand why he suddenly looks so shocked. He replays what he just said in his mind. Then it hits him. His face suddenly matches Kisumi’s. He just told Kisumi he loved him.

“I- I- I mean... Um… I just- Fuck. I fucked up didn’t I? Kisumi I-”

“I love you too.” Kisumi says, cutting Rei off. They both stand there for a minute just staring at each other with shocked expressions.

“This isn’t how I thought I’d tell you.” Rei finally says.

“You didn’t fuck anything up if that’s what you’re afraid of. It was perfect. I also meant it when I said it.” Kisumi reassures Rei, caressing the hair at the back of his neck. “I love you, Rei.”

Rei rests his forehead against Kisumi’s. “I love you too, Kisumi. For a second I thought maybe I said it too soon. It’s only been five months. I thought I may have just scared you off.” 

Kisumi chuckles. “No, I was just surprised. I’ve actually almost said it a few times recently, but caught myself before I did. I thought I’d scare you off. I’m already so forward as it is. I didn’t want to screw things up by telling you too soon.”

Rei laughs this time. “Well then, thank god for my slip up.”

“You were caught up in the moment.”

“I was. It was a good moment and I thought I ruined it.”

“Nope. You made it better.” Kisumi says as he leans in and captures Rei’s lips with his. Both completely wrap their arms around each other now, pressing their bodies together. The sunlight was completely gone now. Their silhouettes outlined by the moonlight. Each kiss was filled with love, admiration and passion. This moment was beautiful. It was perfect. 

“REI-CHAN! KISUMI-CHAN!”

It was ruined.

Rei groans in frustration as Kisumi sighs. They reluctantly step away from each other and Rei grabs Kisumi’s hand. The moment may have been interrupted, but Rei wasn’t going to let it die completely. He gave his hand a squeeze and Kisumi flashed him a smile. He smiled back and couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend’s until that same loud voice was next to them.

“Finally I found you guys. Are you done being all gross and lovey dovey? Mako-chan and Haru-chan wanna go get some ice cream. I said we should go without you two, but Mako-chan said that’d be rude. I don’t think it would have been that rude being you guys were already eating each others faces. Plus, it was kinda rude that you guys ran off without us. I don’t care if it was to have some gross romantic time alone. Could have given us a heads up.”

“Nagisa, please stop talking.” Rei says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He wanted to yell about how Nagisa ruined their beautiful moment, but it wouldn’t do any good. Kisumi squeezes his hand and laughs.

“Don’t be mean, Rei. You guys coming or did I just run all over searching for you for no reason and delay my ice cream consumption time?”

Rei groans while Kisumi laughs again. “Sure, we’ll go. Lead the way.” Kisumi answers.

“Yes!” Nagisa yells and takes off.

“I guess let’s go.” Rei says as he sighs. He starts to follow Nagisa but Kisumi pulls him back into one last kiss. It’s brief, but it takes Rei’s breath away.

“I love you.” Kisumi whispers.

Rei smiles fondly. “I love you too.”

“Let’s go! Stop sucking face and hurry up or I’m seriously leaving you two behind!” Nagisa screams from a distance. 

“Ugh, we’re coming!” Rei yells back as they start in Nagisa’s direction. Kisumi just giggles before leaning his head on Rei’s shoulder. 

“You never told me what you were thinking about earlier.” Kisumi says.

“It was nothing really. I was just thinking how perfect the view was with the sounds of the waves in the background. It was just so calming. It was peaceful.”

“And then I ruined it.”

“No. You made it better. The way you looked in the dying light with the strands of hair dancing across your face made the entire view extraordinary. I had thought the view was perfect before, but it was true perfection the second you stepped into it. I wish I had a physical picture to match my mental one.”

“Wow. I don’t know how to respond to that. I feel like I’ve already said it enough already, but the only response I can come up with is I love you.” Kisumi says.

“You can never say it enough.” Rei replies.

“Then I won’t stop saying it.”

“Please don’t”

“I love you, Rei.”

“I love you too, Kisumi.” Rei smiles to himself as his heart pounds in his chest. He feels as though he’s being crushed by emotions, but he’d rather be feeling the crushing weight of Kisumi’s love for him and his love for Kisumi than be back to the way things were before meeting him. They haven’t been together for very long, but his life has been so amazing since meeting Kisumi. He loves this man more than he’s ever loved anyone. He hopes it can stay this way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this! I really didn't think anyone would give it the time of day and I have almost 200 hits, so thanks so much for anyone reading this!


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi gets a very unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say thank you to everyone that has checked out this fic. It has over 200 hits and it makes me really happy. Special thanks for the one comment I got on last chapter! I was super pumped you liked it!
> 
> So I figured if I was continuing this I should add a plot or something and my friend wanted some drama so I gave him some. Maybe I went a little overboard because I cringed as I wrote it. I hate making my characters sad guys. It hurts lol.
> 
> Just a warning, there are a couple of homophobic slurs in this chapter. I added to the tags for it. I kinda based the interaction off an experience someone shared with me. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

Rei walked into the animal shelter to see Makoto standing behind the counter. He looked up from whatever paperwork he’d been reading and smiled.

“Hey, Rei. What’s going on?” Makoto greeted him.

“Hey, Makoto. Not much. Just waiting for Kisumi’s shift to end so we can go grocery shopping for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, romantic dinner at home?”

“Yeah, Kisumi thought it’d be better than going out all the time. I think it’s just an excuse to use my kitchen to make a good meal for himself. He says his kitchen is too small to cook anything that takes any real effort and his appliances scare him. He thinks they’ll catch fire and burn the building down.” Rei says with a laugh.

Makoto chuckles. “Nagisa mentioned something about you possibly asking him to move in. That true?”

Rei sighs. “Of course he did. Yes, I am. We’re always together anyways and I did just say he thinks his kitchen will kill everyone. Did he happen to slip in front of Kisumi? It might explain the way he’s been acting lately.”

“Who, Kisumi? I have noticed he’s been spacing out a lot. I don’t think Nagisa said anything to him. He told me not to mention anything to Kisumi so I don’t think he’d go and tell him.”

“Yeah, he’s been acting weird. He’s distracted. He always looks deep in thought, but with a worried expression. He’s not daydreaming. He’s worrying about something, but when I ask if he’s okay he just says he’s fine and that he’s just tired. He hasn’t been sleeping well. It’s hard not to notice when I sleep next to him almost every night. He wakes me up with his tossing and turning. Maybe he knows I’m thinking of asking him to move in and he’s worried because maybe he thinks that’s moving too fast and he doesn’t want to.” Rei rests his elbows on the counter with his chin in his hands.

Makoto shakes his head. “I don’t think so. You’ve been together for a little over a year and you guys started saying I love you not long after you started dating. I don’t think he’d think anything you guys were doing is too fast. He started acting weird when the phone calls started. He says it’s just stupid telemarketers but his phone has been going off a lot lately. He started silencing it and throwing it in the desk draw instead of keeping it on him like usual. I think he said he left it home today. Claimed it was a mistake, but I don’t think so.” 

“That explains why he takes forever to reply to me now and why he never replied to me today. He just told me you guys have been busy. He’s been turning his phone off at night too. The second we meet up he turns it off. You think Ami is bothering him again and he doesn’t know how to tell me?”

“No, I don’t think that’s something he’d keep from you.”

“I didn’t think he’d ever keep anything from me. This would be the first time in our whole relationship that he has.” Rei says with sad eyes.

Makoto frowns. “Ask him about it tonight. Don’t let him brush it off with his excuse of being tired. Something's obviously bothering him and you’re probably the only one that’d he’d open up to about it. I’ve always been jealous of the openness you guys have with each other. Sometimes it’s like pulling teeth to get Haru to open up to me about things that are bothering him. I never thought there would be any secrets between you two.”

“Neither did I.” Rei takes his glasses off to rub his eyes. Makoto squeezes his shoulder to comfort him, but it doesn’t erase the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now he was worried that Kisumi might want to break up and didn’t know how to tell him. Maybe he met someone else and now that someone else won’t stop calling him and it has Kisumi worried he’ll get caught. Rei shook his head to remove those thoughts from his head. He couldn’t become paranoid about this and make things worse. Kisumi seems like the type that would break up with someone instead of cheating on them. Rei would have to get to the bottom of things tonight.

“Call me if you ever need to talk or anything.” Makoto says with a smile.

“Thanks, Makoto.” Rei returns his smile. He straightens up when the door leading to the animals opens and Kisumi steps out.

“Hey, babe. Hope you weren’t waiting long. We just got the cutest Dachshund puppy in today and I couldn’t put her down. I wish I could bring her home!” Kisumi squealed. He seemed alright at the moment, but Rei couldn’t continue ignoring whatever it was that was bothering his boyfriend. He had to get it out of him tonight. “You ready to go?” Kisumi asked.

“Yeah, let’s go. See you around, Makoto.” Rei gave him a wave as he was walking out.

“Bye, Mako-chan!” Kisumi yells.

“Bye, Rei! See you tomorrow, Kisumi!” Makoto waves back.

 

“To the grocery store so I can make my love a fantastic dinner that will blow his mind!” Kisumi shouts when they get outside. Rei laughs but then hears his phone go off in his pocket. He pulls it out to find a text from his neighbor. Rei groans. 

“What?” Kisumi asks as they get in Rei’s car.

“Power is out at my apartment building. They don’t know when it will come back on.” He answers.

“Are you serious? I was so excited to cook with you tonight! Damn this sucks.” Kisumi sighs.

“I guess it’s takeout again.” Rei says.

“Yeah. The usual and then back to my place?”

“Yeah, unless you want to sit in the dark.”

Kisumi gives Rei a sly smile. “We can do other things in the dark.”

Rei laughs. He should have seen that coming. “We could, but I’m starving.”

“Me too. Let’s go.”

 

The normal routine of their night almost made Rei forget about the talk he needed to have with Kisumi. Kisumi was trying to figure out a way to bring the puppy home and keep it a secret from his landlord. Rei was trying to tell him his plans would never work, but Kisumi was not giving up. The scenarios were getting more ridiculous as the discussion went on. Finally Rei said, “I could always keep her at my place. I’m allowed to have pets.”

“Wait, seriously? You’re place is way bigger than mine too. That would be amazing.” Kisumi’s face lit up for a few seconds before it fell and he almost looked sad. “I don’t know if I can ask you to do that. I wouldn’t want you to be responsible for my dog and have to make sure she’s taken care of when I’m not at your place. That would be selfish of me.”

“Well… It wouldn’t be selfish if she was our dog. If you stayed at my place. Permanently. Um… You know, if you um…” Rei couldn’t believe this is how he was asking Kisumi to move in with him. This awkward string of words. He wanted to slap himself. Kisumi’s eyes got wide. It was obvious he had worked out what Rei was trying to ask him.

“Rei, are you-”

“Would you move in with me, Kisumi?” Rei finally blurted out, interrupting Kisumi before he could finish his question. Kisumi’s jaw dropped. Rei was thankful they were sitting on the couch, because he was sure Kisumi would have fallen if they weren’t. Kisumi stared at Rei with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Rei didn’t think this was a good sign. It was a good minute before Kisumi regained some of his composure and closed his mouth. He didn’t say anything though and Rei was getting more nervous by the second.

“Rei, I…” Kisumi finally started before closing his mouth again. “I-I-I don’t know. I mean I want to say yes, but…”

“But what?” Rei practically whispers. He was on the edge of his seat waiting for Kisumi to tell him why he was hesitant about it.

“It’s… complicated.” Kisumi finally said. Instead of looking at Rei, he was staring at the floor. 

“Does it have anything to do with the fact that your phone has been ringing non stop for the last month and you’ve been shutting it off to avoid whoever it is calling you. Is it also the same reason you aren’t sleeping at night?” Kisumi’s head shot up to look at Rei. He wasn’t used to secrets between Kisumi and him. They told each other everything they were thinking and feeling. Their amazing communication was what made them work so well. Now Kisumi was sitting here not telling Rei the complicated situation that’s causing his pain and Rei couldn’t let that happen. 

“I’m not stupid Kisumi. I know something is wrong with you and I can’t ignore it anymore. You’re distracted and not as happy and energetic as you usually are. You hide your phone when you used to be on it all the time. You’re ignoring someone’s phone calls for a reason. Who is it? Is it Ami?”

“No, it’s not Ami. She hasn’t called me since that night at your office.” Kisumi says.

“Then who is it? Why are you avoiding them like this and why is it keeping you up at night? Is it guilt?”

“I don’t think it’s guilt. I think it’s fear. The fact that they’re calling scares me and I don’t want to pick up the phone. I didn’t think I’d hear from them again.”

“Why are they calling and who are they?”

“I… I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Is it someone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you cheat on me and now they’re calling and you didn’t think they would?”

“What? NO!” Kisumi screams.

“Did you maybe just hit it off with someone you met and exchange numbers and now you’re confused and avoiding the situation because you don’t know how to break it off with me and be with this other guy who you didn’t think would call you anyways?” Rei started rambling.

“NO! Rei there is no one else. I love you and only want to be with you! Please don’t think I would ever want to be with anyone else.”

“Then why don’t you want to move in with me?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m just afraid to.”

“Why?”

“Because of the person calling me.”

“Who is calling you? Who are you avoiding? What is so bad about this person contacting you that makes you not want to move in with me or even talk to me about it?” Rei was practically yelling now. He didn’t mean to yell, but he couldn’t take this anymore. He needed answers. He needed to know who was causing Kisumi to act this way.

“It’s my mother! My mother keeps calling me and I keep avoiding her! I don’t want to talk to her!” Kisumi finally blurted out. His face full of pain.

“Why don’t you want to talk to your mother? Why did you think you’d never hear from her again?” Now that Rei thought about it, Kisumi never mentioned his mother. He mentioned his father wasn’t really around and that he had a brother that he saw once in awhile, but he never talked about his mother.

“Because she’s not a good person. She doesn’t-” Kisumi was interrupted by his doorbell ringing. He looked towards the door confused. The confusion then turned into a look of fear. Rei could swear Kisumi was paler than he had been a second ago.

“Stay here. I got it.” Kisumi said when it rang again.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Rei asked as the doorbell kept ringing with more urgency.

“I’m sorry, Rei.” was all he said as he walked to the door. Rei had never been so confused in his life. Kisumi took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Well, it’s about time you stopped avoiding me.” Came a woman’s voice. 

“Hello, Mother.” Kisumi responded before stepping aside to let her in. She was a tall and slender woman with the same colored hair as Kisumi. He didn’t share her eyes though. Hers were brown and intimidating.

“That’s all you have to say to me after not answering my calls for over a month?” She said as she walked in.

“How did you even get my number or find me for that matter?” He asked her as he closed the door.

“Your brother.”

Rei saw Kisumi’s jaw clench. “How exactly did you get it from him?”

“Oh, stop that Kisumi, you make me out to be a monster when we both know who the real monster is.” She said with venom in her voice. She finally noticed they weren’t alone and set her sights on Rei. 

“And who is this, Kisumi?” She said with a disgusted look on her face. Rei suddenly understood everything.

“I’m Rei, Kisumi’s friend. It’s nice to meet you, Ma’am.” Rei said politely as he stood up and offered her his hand. She didn’t take it. She did a once over with her eyes, her expression never changing. She was studying him. When her eyes met his again, he felt like she was trying to see into his soul and shivered.

“His friend, huh? You sure about that?” She asked with the same tone as before. Rei saw Kisumi flinch as he stared at the ground and fidgeted with his hands. He’d never seen Kisumi like this before and he didn’t like it.

“No, I lied. We’re actually sworn enemies that were having a nice dinner before our duel.” Rei said with a mocking smile on his face. Kisumi’s mother, on the other hand, did not look amused at all.

“Well, aren’t you a smartass? My son would spend his time around you. Now if you’d be so kind as to leave, I need to talk to my son.” 

“No, I’m not going to leave. I’m his guest and, mother or not, I don’t believe you can decide who stays or goes from your son’s apartment.”

“Get the fuck out.” She says angrily.

“Mom!” That sentence from his mother moved Kisumi into action. “Please don’t, Mom.”

“Please don’t what? This rude friend of yours needs to learn some manners.”

“I think it’s you who needs to learn some manners.” Rei says.

“Rei, please.” Kisumi’s sad voice makes Rei look at him.

“Do you want me to leave, Kisumi?” He asks.

“Yes, he does.” His mother answers.

“Please let your son, who is a grown man, answer for himself.” Rei says to her before focusing back on Kisumi.

“No, I don’t want you to leave.” Kisumi answers and finally looks at his mother. “Mom, why are you here?”

“I can’t come and see my son?” Her sharp eyes now focused on Kisumi.

“You hate me. You never call or try to see me unless there is some ulterior motive. Is Hayato okay? What bullshit did you pull to get my information out of him?” Kisumi was glaring at his mother now.

“He’s fine. What kind of mother do you think I am? I knew he was hiding something from me, so I went and found it.”

“So you snooped through his things and found my info?” Kisumi shook his head and laughed. “You’re fucking priceless.”

“Oh, don’t you give me shit. I wasn’t even sure you were still alive.”

“Like you’d care!”

“I don’t hate you, Kisumi!I hate your lifestyle choice! Just because you’re a disgusting pervert doesn’t mean I want harm to come to you.”

“Only if it’s to cure me, right mom?”

“I just want you to be normal and not an embarrassment.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rei can’t help but say.

“Rei, don’t.” Kisumi pleads with his eyes.

“Excuse me? He said you could stay, not open your mouth.” Kisumi’s mother says.

“I can’t stand here and let you say such horrible things, especially to your own child. He’s a great man that does well for himself. He’s extremely caring and helpful. How could you ever call him an embarrassment? He’s a beautiful person.”

Kisumi’s mother starts laughing and it’s the evilest laugh Rei thinks he’s ever heard. “Beautiful person huh? How about you stop lying to me and tell me the truth. You can’t claim to be just his friend when it’s so obvious that you’re his faggot lover!”

“GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW YOU BIGOTED BITCH!” Kisumi was screaming at his mother now while Rei was still in shock over what she just said. How could someone so amazing as Kisumi have such a terrible mother? Kisumi was now trying to lead her to the door.

“Get your hands off of me! You can kiss ever seeing your brother again goodbye! That’s actually the reason I came here! I’ll take you to court to forbid it! I will NOT have you around my little boy. You will not taint his innocent soul! I can’t have you being a bad influence!”

“He’s sixteen, Mom! He can see whoever he wants! And I can’t taint him because this isn’t a lifestyle choice, this is who I am! You need to accept it!”

“You’re a disgrace, just like your lousy father that left us! That’s why you’re the way you are! No positive male influence growing up! It lead you down the wrong path! You’re probably doing this to spite me! I will not have you leading Hayato down the same perverted path!”

“No one can lead Hayato anywhere! He was born the way he is, just like me! He just so happened to be born straight! Just like I happened to be born gay! I’m gay, Mom! Accept it! My sexuality has nothing to do with anything! Who I love makes no difference in the world! It doesn’t define me as a person!”

“You’re a disgusting faggot and I’m forbidding you from seeing your brother.”

“In a few years, you’ll have no say in what he does.”

“That may be true, but can you go that long without seeing him?”

“You’re a cruel woman.” Rei speaks up from the living room. “I don’t know how you could do this to your own children.”

“Well I don’t understand how you two choose to live such unnatural lives. All I know is Hayato will not be exposed to it.” Kisumi’s mother says.

“Get out, Mother.” Kisumi says as he opens the door for her to leave. “I don’t want to see you until you get it through your thick skull that there is nothing wrong with me and realize what a piece of shit you’ve been and are continuing to be. How are you going to explain to Hayato that you’re going to try and legally stop us from contacting each other?”

“He already knows what an abomination you are, so it shouldn’t be so hard.” She says as she walks into the hallway. “The real question is, when are you going to stop disgracing the family?”

Rei jumps from the sudden slamming of the door. Kisumi had slammed it in his mother’s face. He would be happy about it, but he can see how tense Kisumi is. Kisumi stands at the door with his palms pressed against it. Suddenly he punches it. This startles Rei into action.

“Kisumi?” He says softly as he take a few steps forward. Kisumi punches the door again, leaving more of a dent than last time. Rei is glad he didn’t punch a hole in it. Kisumi finally turns from the door and rushes to his bedroom. Rei hesitates, but follows him. He finds him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He slowly sits down next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Kisumi says and Rei flinches.

“Why are you sorry?” Rei asks bewildered.

“For what she said to you and the way she acted. I didn’t want you to ever see that. It’s always like that and it always has been ever since I came out to her at seventeen. I thought she’d be supportive. I don’t know why I thought that. She was never much of a warm caring person after dad left. I mean she never seemed so bigoted but she didn’t exactly seem like an open minded person. I guess I thought she’d change the way she viewed things when I told her I was gay. I thought being I was someone close to her and I was a real person standing right in front of her, she’d have to realize that sexuality didn’t mean anything. That it didn’t define who I was. I was so wrong though. So wrong.” Kisumi’s body was shaking as he began to cry. Rei slipped his arm around Kisumi’s shoulders and hugged him to his chest. His hand caressing Kisumi’s hair to try and soothe him.

“Please don’t apologize for your mother’s disgusting behavior. It wasn’t the first time someone’s called me that. I’ve been called worse. I just can’t believe she’d treat you that way.” Rei says.

“She flipped out when I told her. She screamed and cried. When I told her I had a boyfriend and it was my best friend, Akio, she threw things at me. Told me I was a mistake and a disgrace. She kicked me out that night and told me to go live with Akio because she would not allow our perverted activities to be done under her roof. Thankfully Akio’s parent’s were so understanding and let me stay with them until I went to college. She refused to let me see or talk to Hayato. I’d still find ways. Every time she found out she’d visit me and threaten me kind of like tonight. The visits from her lessened as Hayato got older and better at lying and hiding that we were in contact. He hates the way she treats me, but he can’t do anything about it. I’d fight for custody of him, but she doesn’t neglect him or abuse him in any way, so it’s pointless. I can’t take him away from her just because she’s a cold person. She’s never threatened to try and put a restraining order on me though. I don’t know if she can for the reasoning she has, but she just has to find the right attorney that can spit some lies that I can’t disprove and get the right judge to side with her. After tonight I wouldn’t doubt if she’s serious about going through with it.”

“Now I see why you were avoiding her calls.” Rei says.

“I didn’t want to hear it from her. I don’t want anything to do with her. I missed her first call and she left a voicemail saying she knew Hayato and I were in contact. My heart dropped when I heard her voice. After that, every time that number popped up I ignored it. I was afraid you’d answer it if she called when we were together so I would just turn it off. I didn’t want what happened tonight to happen over the phone. I didn’t know she went snooping through his stuff to find my number and address. I thought she only had my phone number. Obviously I was wrong.” Kisumi says as he wipes his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rei asks.

“I don’t know.” Kisumi sniffles. “I didn’t want to expose you to that. I think I was just being selfish and wanted to keep us in our perfect little bubble where my cold hearted mother couldn’t touch us. I’m sorry.”

“I understand. You don’t have to be sorry. I just wish I could have helped you through this. Your lack of sleep and looking on edge all the time was driving me crazy. I didn’t want to push you though. I figured if something was bothering you, you’d come to me. It was the first time we weren’t talking about something and it was weird. Promise you won’t keep anything from me. I love you and I want to be there for you.” Rei kisses the top of Kisumi’s head before Kisumi straightens up to look at him.

“I love you too and I promise.” Kisumi says as he leans in to place a tender kiss on Rei’s lips. He rests his forehead against Rei’s and asks. “So I know earlier I basically said I didn’t want to move in with you because of my mother, but now that what I feared would happen actually happened, is it too late for me to say yes?”

Rei leaned back in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious.” Kisumi laughed. “I was hesitant to say yes in case she ever found out I was living there and just showed up out of the blue, just like tonight. Being that already happened and you aren’t wanting to leave me because of it, I think that, if you’ll still have me, I’d love to move in with you. My lease is up in two months anyways.”

“Your rude, close minded mother could never make me want to leave you. I’m not going anywhere. Of course I’ll still have you. I want to spend every waking minute with you. I’ve never felt this way about someone and I don’t ever want this feeling to go away.” Rei says with tears in his eyes.

“I love you so much, Rei. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Kisumi says before pulling Rei in for another kiss. “I’m so glad I went to that club, bought you a shot, dry humped you on the glittery dance floor and then got drunkenly kissed by you.”

Rei busts out laughing and almost pushes Kisumi off the end of the bed. Kisumi recovers and tackles Rei on the bed. They lay there hugging each other for a while.

“This shit with my mother will only get worse from here probably, but I know I can handle it with you by my side.” Kisumi says.

“I’ll always be here for you, Kisumi. I love you.”

“I love you too. Does this mean we can get the dog?”

Rei chuckles. “Yes, we can get the dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Like I said I based the scene with Kisumi's mother off an experience someone shared with me. I couldn't even imagine someone's mother talking to or treating them that way, but it happens and it's terrible and I don't think anyone should have to go through something like that. 
> 
> At least their getting a dog! I wanted to end it on a good note. Let me know what you think!
> 
> p.s. The song I listened to while writing this was Nightmare by Polyphia. Fitting name and music for the chapter. Give it a listen! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0Z6gljz9_Y


	6. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for Kisumi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having a hard time at work with my awful manager and I've been planning my bff's baby shower that is this weekend, so it's been a little crazy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! Again, thanks to everyone that has read this and left kudos and stuff. It means a lot!

“Surprise!”

Kisumi jumps and lets out a squeak before laughing at himself. Of course Rei would plan a surprise birthday party for him. He should have been more prepared walking through the front door.

“Hey everyone!” Kisumi greets them as he closes the door. 

“Happy birthday! Open my gift first!” Nagisa yells as he shoves a neatly wrapped present in Kisumi’s face.

“You didn’t wrap this did you?” Kisumi asks.

“No, Haru-chan wrapped it.” Nagisa confesses.

“That’s what I thought. Thanks, Nagisa.” He says with a laugh.

A year ago Haruka wouldn’t have helped anyone do anything if it was for Kisumi. It wasn’t until Rei and Kisumi started telling each other that they loved one another that Haru finally opened up. Well, opened up as much as he was capable of opening up to people. Sometimes it amazed Kisumi how different Haru was with his friends compared to how Makoto described him. Makoto brought out a different side of Haru. Nagisa always says that Kisumi does the same for Rei.

_I guess when you meet the right person..._ Kisumi starts to think before Nagisa is in his face.

“Rei and Haru cooked all this food, but I only care about the cake. Can we pretend that we already ate so we can just dive into the cake?” Nagisa asks.

“You can pretend while I actually eat the food. I’m starving.” Sousuke says from the couch.

“It’s Kisumi’s birthday. You shouldn’t be telling him to hurry up so you can eat his cake. You should be doing what he says.” Rin adds.

“Thanks, Rin. For my birthday I decree that we enjoy the dinner that was made and then eat cake. I’m not gonna let Rei and Haru’s hard work go unappreciated.” Kisumi gives Rei an adoring smile.

Nagisa huffs which elicits a smart remark from Rin. Before they can start bickering Kisumi jumps in.

“I also decree no arguing as well as no making out on my couch, Rin and Sousuke. I will not have any of your indecency on that couch!”

“Damn your sex life must be boring.” Rin jokes.

“He didn’t say our indecency.” Rei interjets. 

Nagisa spits out his drink and Makoto and Haru laugh quietly while Kisumi smiles deviously. 

Rin jumps up off the couch. “What the fuck? I’m not sitting anywhere you guys have gotten nasty!”

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to stand.” Rei deadpans.

Everyone loses it while Rin stares in horror. Nagisa soaks his side of the table for the second time while Kisumi and Makoto are hunched over with hysterical laughter. Even Haru has his face in his hands to hide his laughter.

Rin is still staring at Rei, who is smiling sweetly, when Sousuke says, “Rin, calm down. He’s just fucking with you.”

“No, he’s only half fucking with you. That’s where we bang every Thursday. Oh and look what day it is!” Kisumi says.

Sousuke jumps up off the couch with an expression that rivals Rin’s. This time Rei loses it. Kisumi looks proud of himself. It’s not often someone causes Rei to lose his composure and laugh uncontrollably. 

“You guys are too easy to fuck with. Grab some food and let's eat.” Kisumi finally says.

“Weren’t you guys getting a dog? Where is it? I’d rather hang out with the dog.” Rin says.

Kisumi pouts. “We were gonna adopt an adorable dachshund, but the next day I went into work and she had already been adopted!”

“Yeah, thanks for bringing it up.” Rei says.

Rin rolls his eyes. “Whatever, I remember him posting about it and then never hearing about it again. Lets just get this party started already.”

 

The rest of the night is filled with eating and drinking while singing along to their favorite songs. After an hour of hounding from Nagisa, Kisumi cuts his cake. 

Rei can’t remember the last time they all got together like this. Maybe the beach where he first told Kisumi he loved him. So much had happened since that night. They’ve learned so much more about each other. They’ve gotten so much closer. They’ve moved in together. Rei wouldn’t change anything. Well, except maybe their encounter with Kisumi’s mother. Rei wishes he could change that. He wishes it had gone a different way. He really wishes Kisumi’s mother wasn’t the way she was. Rei’s parents have always been supportive when it came his sexuality. Sometimes he thinks they were more okay with him being gay than he was at first. He was terrified they’d be angry like Kisumi’s mother and disown him like she did. He was extremely surprised when they weren’t. He isn’t sure why he thought they’d react that way. They had never done or said anything to indicate they were homophobic. He foolishly thought they’d feel the same way that the majority of society felt towards homosexuals. He counts his blessings that he has kind and understanding parents, especially after witnessing the horrific way Kisumi’s mother acted towards them. 

He knows that encounter still eats away at Kisumi. Kisumi has nightmares about his brother sometimes. It took a while for Kisumi to tell Rei what they were about but he eventually did. They are usually about Hayato spewing the same hatred in Kisumi’s face that his mother did. Sometimes they are about Hayato ignoring Kisumi completely and telling Kisumi that he doesn’t have a brother. Kisumi is terrified that his mother will brainwash Hayato into disowning him too. If that were to ever happen, Kisumi would fall apart. It would kill Rei to see Kisumi like that. It already hurts him to see Kisumi struggle with not being able to talk to his younger brother. That is the main reason Rei decided to throw this surprise party. He wanted Kisumi to have a night where he has fun with people that care about him.

“What are you thinking about?” Kisumi asks as he wraps his arms around Rei’s torso and hugs him from behind. This snaps Rei out of his thoughts.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you.” Rei responds. Kisumi giggles and plants a kiss on Rei’s neck.

“I love you too.” Kisumi says before turning Rei around to face him. “Thank you so much for this surprise party. It made my day.”

“Anything to make you happy, my love.” Rei replies. Kisumi smiles wide and catches Rei’s lips in one swift motion. Rei can’t help but smile against Kisumi’s lips before returning it with all the love he can muster. He needs Kisumi to know how much he is loved and cared for. Rei can’t replace Kisumi’s family, but he can give Kisumi everything that he is. He can give Kisumi his mind, body and soul. He wants to convey that he will never let Kisumi go, as cliche as that might be. He wants to show Kisumi that he will never be alone in this world.

“Get a room!” They hear Rin drunkenly slur.

“This is our apartment!” Kisumi yells back.

“Oh, fuck you. Whatever.” Rin responds as he leans heavily on Sousuke.

“Okay, with that I think it’s time to go. Rin has had his fill.” Sousuke says as everyone laughs at Rin. They are all used to Rin’s drunken potty mouth. Nagisa tends to provoke Rin to see what comes out of his mouth. Rei figures Sousuke is deciding to take Rin home now before Nagisa starts snapchatting the things that Rin is saying.

“I guess I’ll take Nagisa’s drunk ass home too. He’s on the way.” Sousuke adds.

“Oh, Sousuke! You are too kind!” Nagisa slurs sarcastically.

“No snapchatting.” Sousuke adds.

“Lame! You’re no fun.” Nagisa huffs.

Rei snorts. He was right.

“Yeah I think we’re gonna head out too. We both work early tomorrow.” Makoto says. Haru is clinging to him and Kisumi wonders if he’s also had a little too much to drink. They did go through a bit of wine tonight.

“Get home safe you guys! Thanks so much for this party and your gifts. It means a lot to me.” Kisumi says as he walks them all out. 

They say their goodbyes and Kisumi locks the door. He walks back into the living room where he finds Rei cleaning up. He walks up and hugs Rei from behind again while planting a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“We can do that tomorrow. We’re both off from work.”

“I like to do it the night of so there is less clean up in the morning. You know how much is sucks waking up to a mess? Plus then we can just lay in bed all day because we’ll have nothing better to do.” Rei responds.

“Hmm, but I want to lay in bed with you now.” Kisumi purrs in Rei ear.

“Oh, no. You are not using your sexy voice to win this one.” Rei giggles.

“Come on, Rei! It’s my birthday!” Kisumi whines as he hugs Rei tighter. 

Rei turns around and sighs. “I’m glad you can only use this excuse once a year.”

Kisumi grins mischievously as Rei presses their bodies together. Kisumi slides his fingers into Rei’s hair before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He knows Rei can’t resist him when he uses his seductive voice. He feels it was cruel to combine it with the excuse of his birthday, but if there was any day that he deserves to get what he wants, he believes today is that day. Kisumi wasn’t aware of Rei moving them backwards until the back of his legs hit the sofa and he falls into a sitting position on it. Before he can recover, Rei is already on his knees in between Kisumi’s legs. Kisumi blinks in surprise while Rei chuckles.

“What? You think I wouldn’t take care of you on your birthday? I was planning to jump you after I cleaned up, but you were just too impatient.” Rei says as he runs his hands up Kisumi’s thighs.

“Fuck, Rei. You are so sexy.”

“You want to make that Thursday ritual you mentioned to Sousuke a reality?” Rei asks with the most alluring look in his eyes that Kisumi has ever seen.

“Oh my God. Yes I do. More than anything.” Kisumi bites his lip as Rei lets out a laugh. He doesn’t know how Rei can go from a shy and timid guy around others to this sensual and seductive man that drives Kisumi crazy.

He throws his head back with a moan as Rei palms him through his jeans. He can tell Rei is going to tease him for a bit tonight, but he’s okay with that. He enjoys it when Rei teases him. It’s usually worth the wait. Rei always takes care of him thoroughly. This night with Rei will probably be the best birthday present he’s ever received.

Rei unbuckles Kisumi’s belt when suddenly the doorbell rings. Rei gives Kisumi a questioning glance before ignoring it and continuing to unbutton his jeans. Kisumi decides to ignore it too, but then the person starts banging on the door.

“What the fuck? We haven’t even gotten anywhere yet so it can’t be a complaining neighbor. If one of those idiots left their keys I’m going to kill them.” Rei huffs. The banging is then joined by the doorbell non stop and Rei gets up abruptly to go answer it.

“Rei! Be careful! We don’t know who it is!” Kisumi jumps up to run after him while buttoning up his pants and buckling his belt.

Rei finally gets to the door, unlocks it and rips it open angrily. His eyes land on a teenage boy with orange hair and violet eyes. Rei’s angry facial expression changes into one of confusion as he stares at the boy. This can’t be who Rei thinks it is. 

“Rei, who is it?” Kisumi says as he runs up behind him to get a look at the person standing at the door. He gasps and pushes Rei out of the way.

“Hayato? What are you doing here?” Kisumi screams. The boy throws himself at Kisumi and hugs him tight.

“Kisumi! Happy Birthday! I missed you so much!” Hayato yells.

“I missed you too, but what are you doing here? Does mom know you’re here?” Kisumi says with concern.

Hayato lets go of Kisumi and stares at the ground.

“Um, no. She doesn’t know I’m here. I kind of ran away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I totally forgot about the dog when I originally wrote this and the next chapter so I had to find a way to fix that and the dog they wanted already being adopted is what I came up with. Sorry Lol. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


	7. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi tries to figure out what to do with his runaway brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this story will be about 10 chapters, but that could change. I'm writing chapter 8 now and that should be done soon. Again, thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, leave kudos and comment on this fic! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This wasn't happening. Kisumi was a dead man. He was sure of it. His younger brother ran away from home and ran to his apartment of all places. Why couldn't he have ran away to a friend's house and found a way to contact him?

“Kisumi, calm down. It's really not that big of a deal.” Hayato said from the couch. 

‘I must have been saying that all out loud.’ Kisumi thinks to himself. He was slouched over the back of the couch with his head in his hands. His head shot up to glare at Hayato when it registered what he had said.

“It's not that big of a deal? Are you kidding me, Hayato? It's a huge deal! Mom is going to kill me!”

“You're overreacting. She might be really angry, but she won't kill you. I was the one to run away.” Hayato said with a frown.

“Hayato, if mom finds out you're here she'll probably file a police report saying that I kidnapped you because I'm angry she won't let me see you. The last time she paid me a visit she threatened to file a restraining order if I tried to contact you!” Kisumi was yelling frantically and looked on the verge of tears.

Rei placed his hand on Kisumi’s shoulder before sliding it down to intertwine their fingers in hopes of calming Kisumi down. He was glad to see it work when Kisumi took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

“Wait, mom came to see you?” Hayato’s eyes were huge with disbelief.

“Yeah, about four months ago.” Rei interjects. “It was not a pleasant visit.” 

“How did she find you?” 

Kisumi sighs. “She went snooping in your room and found my address and phone number.”

“I think the more important question is how did you find us? There's no way your mom got my address. Kisumi has only lived with me for three months now.” Rei asks.

“Uh, well… I have a friend whose older brother is a private investigator.”

“You paid a private investigator to find me?” Kisumi’s eyes we're the ones filled with disbelief now.

“Well, I didn't pay him. He offered to find you for free. Mom was being weirder than usual and actually mentioned you. She never mentions you. That got me wondering if you had tried to see me maybe and she found out or you contacted her after all these years. She told me that I better not be having any contact with you and started saying terrible things about you. She mentioned your boyfriend, but we both know that isn't how he addressed him. I wanted to know what happened, especially with the mention of Rei. I thought maybe you'd told her about him or you two showed up one day. I’d say I can't believe she found your info in my room, but it really isn't that surprising that she'd go to such great lengths to find me doing something wrong. I had sent you a letter that was returned and you changed your number so I got worried. I knew she had to have something to do with it. When I mentioned it to my friend, he told his brother and his brother wanted to help me. So he found where you lived for me.”

“So you just up and left and came here?” Kisumi asked.

“No. I wrote you a letter and mom found it before I could send it. She flipped out on me and said such horrible things about you and said I wouldn't be able to leave the house except for school and swimming. I couldn't take it, Kisumi. I can't stay with her when she treats you like this. She's so ignorant and hateful and I can't stand it. I understand I'm underage, but she shouldn't be allowed to stop me from seeing my brother. She shouldn't punish me for wanting to talk to you. I don't care who you're attracted to as long as they treat you right and you're happy. It seems like Rei does both of those things.” Hayato finishes with a smile at the two of them.

Rei smiles back and glances at Kisumi. His smile is a sad one. He can already tell what Kisumi is thinking.

Kisumi lets go of Rei’s hand and walks to the front of the couch to sit. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “But what are we going to do about this? Unfortunately you kind of made the situation worse.”

“Well, now that I’ve said all that, I realize that I was naive to think that I’d be the only one to deal with the consequences.”

“You think?” Kisumi laughs. “You said she flipped out and said all the terrible things that I’m sure we heard her say that day in my old apartment and then you expect me to calm down when you just show up here? You have to go back to your friend’s house and call her. I’m sure she’s already gone to them. Would your friend tell her where you are?”

“I don’t think he would, but I’m not sure. His parents don’t care for her much, but they might make him tell her because of the situation.”

“Why didn’t you just try and stay with them?” Rei asks as he sits in a recliner across from them.

“Because I didn’t want to miss Kisumi’s birthday.” With sad eyes he looks back to Kisumi. “When she burned the letter and started watching me like a hawk, I knew there would be no way I’d get anything to you in time and I didn’t want you to think I missed it or didn’t care about you.”

Kisumi moves closer to Hayato and pulls him in for a hug. “I would never think that, Hayato.” 

Hayato wraps his arms around Kisumi and squeezes tight. Kisumi smiles. He’s missed his brother so much. He can’t believe that he’s let his mother keep them apart. His smile fades as all the thoughts he’s had over the last few months come flooding back to him.

“I honestly didn’t expect anything because I never gave you my new information. If anything, I was upset that I had to cut contact with you without even giving you a reason why. I was just so scared mom would find out and go through with her threats. I know it was fucked up of me, but I figured I’d wait til you were old enough to not have to obey her rules anymore and come get you myself. By then you probably would have hated me for abandoning you.”

“I never would have thought you abandoned me. I would have been more worried than hurt. I probably would have come looking for you eventually just to make sure you were alright.”

The brothers hug for another minute before letting go. They look at each other and sigh. It’s Rei who finally asks the question left unanswered earlier.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Kisumi puts his head back in his hands.

“I’m really sorry I put you in this predicament. I just wanted to go somewhere she couldn’t find me for a while. I see now that was a terrible mistake.” Hayato looks extremely upset now.

“No, it’s okay. You’re young and just acted on your impulses. Shit happens. We will figure this out.” Kisumi pats Hayato’s leg for reassurance.

“No, Kisumi. I really fucked up.”

“Maybe not, Hayato. Maybe this will actually make things better.” Hayato and Kisumi look at Rei like he’s lost his mind.

“What?” They say in unison.

“Okay, so I know this is could be far fetched but, maybe now that your mother’s hateful and ignorant nature has driven you to run away from her care and to the one person she doesn’t want you with, she will change her mind.”

“What?” They both say again as they stare at Rei.

“I don’t mean to say all will be well and you’ll be this happy family together again, but maybe she’ll be less strict about you two seeing each other. She refused to let Hayato see you and you we’re the person he ran to. He could have just gone to his friend’s house and refused to go home, but he had someone track you down to come here. If that doesn’t make her re-evaluate things then I don’t know what will.”

Kisumi looks at Hayato who just shrugs. “I don’t know. Rei could be right. I could call her and tell her where I am and explain to her that I willingly came here.”

“I think I should call her. Maybe she’ll see it as me doing the right thing and it will help change her mind about keeping us apart.” Kisumi says.

“What if I call her?” Rei asks.

“NO!” Both Kisumi and Hayato scream.

“Fine! It was just a suggestion.”

“No offense, Rei, but the boyfriend of my brother shouldn’t be the one to call my homophobic mother to tell her that her son is at her homosexual son’s apartment despite it being against all her wishes.” Hayato snorts.

“Oh my God, could you imagine? She’d probably gain the power to come through the phone and strangle him!” Kisumi laughs.

“Then blame it on your gay demons for possessing her!” They’re both roaring with laughter at this point while Rei frowns. 

“I was just trying to help.” Rei says with an annoyed tone.

“Oh, Babe. We’re only kidding. Thanks for the offer, but I would never subject you to being on the phone with my mother. I love you too much for that.” Kisumi says and actually gets a laugh out of his boyfriend.

“Well, whatever we decide, I’m sure it can wait til tomorrow. It’s late and this is a heavy subject that I think we should approach with clear heads in the morning.” Rei stands and walks to a linen closet in the hallway. He starts pulling out pillows and a blanket.

Kisumi stands and stretches. “Rei’s right. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. I’m sorry to say we don’t have a spare room or a nice pull out bed for your to sleep on, so the couch will have to suffice.” 

“It’s no problem. I kind of expected that. I’m just grateful you’re letting me stay and aren’t furious with me.” Hayato smiles.

“I’m still a little mad because you put us in some pickle, but I don’t think I could ever be furious with you, you dork.” Kisumi says as he throws a pillow that Rei handed him at Hayato.

“Thanks, ya dick.”

“Wow, Hayato. Language.” His older brother says.

Hayato laughs and sets up his makeshift bed. “Oh please. Good night, Kisumi. Good night, Rei.”

“Good night.” The each say and walk to their bedroom.

Once the door is closed, Kisumi pulls off his shirt and discards his jeans. He flops down on the bed and buries his face in his pillow. He hears Rei remove his clothes and feels the mattress dip as he lays down next to him. He feels Rei’s fingers caress his hair. He turns to look at Rei’s face next to his.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rei asks.

“Not really. There really isn’t much to say that wasn’t already said out there.”

“I just wasn’t sure if there was something you wanted to say without your brother around.”

“Okay, how about I’m terrified?”

Rei moves closer to kiss Kisumi’s forehead as he continues to run his fingers through Kisumi’s hair. “Tell me more.”

“I’m terrified this will end up exactly the way my mother threatened it would. I hope what you said out there is what happens, but I’m terrified to get my hopes up that this will end well. I just want to be able to have a relationship with my brother. I just want to be a part of his life.”

“The only thing I can say is that I want you to remember that even if this somehow ends up the worst case scenario, it won’t be permanant. It would be a torturous few years, but then eventually Hayato would be old enough to do as he pleases. You will get through this no matter what happens and I promise I will be with you the entire way. I love you.” Rei pulls Kisumi against him and wraps his arms around him.

“You’re right. Thank you. I love you too.” Kisumi presses an affectionate kiss to Rei’s lips and nuzzles into his chest. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Rei.”

“You too, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts! Comments make me happy :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also there may or may not be some more sexy time next chapter...


	8. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and a little bit of brotherly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Work has been awful and my manager is as awful as always if not more awful. I really wanted to finish chapter 9 before posting this chapter, but I haven't had the motivation to do so. I'm hoping I can get some writing done this weekend. If not I have a 12 day vacation coming up so hopefully I can get a lot of writing done then! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The feeling of fingers lightly caressing his hair is how Kisumi wakes the next morning. The same as when he fell asleep the night before. He is snuggled against Rei’s chest and he can’t think of any other way he’d like to wake up. He slowly wraps his arms around Rei and squeezes tight.

Rei chuckles and says, “Good morning, my love.”

Kisumi hums a response and smiles. He starts planting kisses on Rei chest and works his way up Rei’s neck. Rei goes in for a kiss, but Kisumi turns away.

“No I have morning breath!” Kisumi whines.

“Oh my God. We’ve kissed plenty of times with morning breath.”

“It’s always worse after a night drinking.”

“I feel like you just make random shit up sometimes.”

“I might.”

Rei laughs at this and uses his weight to roll them over so he’s on top of Kisumi.

“I don’t care if you have terrible morning breath. I want to kiss you anyways.”

“What about your terrible morning breath?”

“I already brushed my teeth while you were dead to the world.”

“Cheater.”

“Shut up and let me kiss you.”

“Fine, but don’t be mad if I say I told you so.”

“Shut up.” Rei says before pressing his lips to Kisumi’s. 

_Why are his lips so perfect?_ Kisumi asks himself. He never tires of kissing Rei. It never gets dull or unenjoyable. Rei’s lips always send a spark of desire through him and it’s never long before their kissing intensifies. 

Within minutes they are passionately making out and Kisumi’s hands are roaming every inch of Rei’s back. Slowly they move lower til his fingertips trace over the waistband of Rei’s boxers. Rei rolls his hips and Kisumi gasps.

With their kiss broken, Rei moves his lips to Kisumi’s ear and whispers, “I still never got to give you your present last night.”

Another roll of his hips and Kisumi shivers with pleasure. He’s already hard and doesn’t understand how Rei can get him so aroused so quickly. Rei starts grinding until he’s in a rhythm that has Kisumi whimpering in his ear as he kisses and nips his neck.

“F-fu-fuck, Rei.” He whimpers out before covering his mouth to muffle a moan. He remembers Hayato is in the living room right now and doesn’t want him to hear anything. 

“Rei, we can’t do this. What if Hayato hears?”

“It’s still early and he was out cold like you when I came back in here to snuggle you. I’m sure he’s still asleep.”

“What is he wakes up though?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet.” Rei says as he thrusts his hips forward. Kisumi’s breath hitches and he glares at Rei.

The glaring doesn’t last long though. It’s replaced by desire in Kisumi’s half lidded eyes as he watches Rei move to remove his boxers. He can feel his cock twitch as he ogles his boyfriend’s naked body. It isn’t fair what Rei does to him. 

As soon as Rei’s boxers are removed, he makes his way back to Kisumi. He traces his fingers along Kisumi’s waistband and very slowly starts to remove them, Kisumi is almost panting with anticipation. 

“Rei, quit fucking around.”

“Hmm… Sounds a little familiar, doesn’t it?” Rei gives Kisumi a devilish smirk. Kisumi never thought all that teasing he did in Rei’s office would come back to haunt him. He just wants Rei to touch him and it’s agonizing waiting for it. Finally Rei fully removes Kisumi’s boxers and takes in the beautiful sight.

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already dripping. I can’t deny that strokes my ego a bit.”

“I’d rather it be me being stroked instead of your ego.”

Rei laughs and slides his hands up Kisumi’s thighs. Kisumi’s breath catches and his eyes beg for Rei to touch him the way he wants to be touched. Rei leans over to open the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Kisumi whines when he sees it. Then he sees Rei toss it to the side on the bed and he runs out of patience. 

“I fucking swear to God, Rei!” Kisumi starts to yell before Rei crashes his lips into his.

“Shh! You don’t want to wake Hayato! Be patient!” Rei growls out.

Kisumi melts under Rei dominant gaze. He doesn’t think Rei has ever used that voice on him. It turned him on more than he already was. He didn’t think that was possible.

Rei repositions himself to sit on the bed and pulls Kisumi up and into his lap to straddle him. Kisumi feels Rei’s cock brush his and he lets out a small moan. Rei’s lips crash against his once more to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape Kisumi’s mouth as Rei wrapped his hand around both of them and began to stroke them.

Kisumi hears a small pop and knows Rei has opened the lube. He lets out a small groan when he feels Rei’s slick fingers at his hole. Rei gives a little bite to Kisumi’s neck as he slips a finger in. He lets out a heavy sigh as he tries to keep quiet. It's so hard though. Rei is making him feel so good and he wants to vocalize it. He can't hold in the yelp he makes as Rei slips another finger in. He doesn't know how he's going to keep it down if they continue. He’s already moaning softly into Rei’s mouth as he pumps them together and his slick fingers glide in and out of him, stretching him in the most pleasurable way. He removes Rei’s hand from their cocks because he won’t last if he lets him keep it up. He just wants to Rei inside him now.

“Rei, I'm ready.” Kisumi huffs out. He's already a panting mess and they are nowhere near done. Rei almost looks proud of himself.

“Please get that smug look off your face and fuck me already.” Kisumi murmurs.

Rei decides to finally stop teasing his boyfriend and removes his fingers to give him what he wants. He opens the lube up again and pours some into his hand to coat himself generously. He shifts Kisumi a little to position him just right and presses his cock against Kisumi’s hole.

With zero patience left Kisumi starts to slide down onto Rei’s cock. They both moan in unison and then curse under their breath. This staying quiet thing isn’t their strong suit.

Once Kisumi feels he’s accustomed to Rei’s girth he starts to rock his hips. He grips Rei’s shoulders for more leverage while Rei groupes his ass. Rei’s hips try to meet him with every stride and after only a couple of minutes they get into a rhythm and find his sweet spot. 

“Fuck!” Kisumi yells before burying his face in Rei’s neck. He almost doesn’t care about his volume anymore. 

“Shit, Kisumi, you feel so good.” Rei moans in his ear. He growls and picks up the pace. Rei grips his hips and meets his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin probably isn’t too quiet, but Kisumi knows his moans are louder so he sticks to grunting while holding them in. 

He lets out what sounds like a sob when Rei wraps his hand around his cock again. He’s not going to last much longer. He wraps his arms around Rei’s neck and starts kissing him again. 

They’re both moaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues dance around each other. They’re both so close and they know it. Rei quickens the pace of his hand and Kisumi breaks the kiss to bury his face again. His hips are stuttering and Rei can feel his face scrunching up like it does before he comes.

“Rei!” He whines as he begs for release. Rei thrusts up hard a few times and Kisumi bites down on his shoulder as he shudders and comes. Kisumi’s bite catches Rei off guard and has him cry out as he comes too.

Exhausted, they both fall over on the bed. Kisumi on his back with Rei on top of him. Neither say anything while they catch their breath. A few minutes pass before Kisumi speaks.

“So… You like biting.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, babe. That’s your kink and I respect that. You should have told me sooner.”

“Oh my God, shut up.”

“Stop being so bashful! I’ll do it more often if you want.”

Kisumi is met with silence.

“Rei? Look I was only kidding. If you’re not actually into that then I won’t bother you about it-”

“I didn’t know, okay?” Rei interrupts him.

“Look, you really don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m not going to make fun of you for it. I was making a joke yes, but not to laugh at you. I was just surprised. I’m guessing you’re more surprised.” Kisumi laughs.

“Yeah, I would say so.”

“This actually makes me so happy. As a couple I want to figure out what you like and I want you to figure out what I like and if we figure it out for each other I think that is a win/win. I want you to be one hundred percent comfortable with me and talking to me about what you want. I love you and I want to give you amazing orgasms.”

Rei laughs and hugs Kisumi tight. “Same.

“Same? That’s all you have to say? Same! Not I love you too? Not I also want you to be comfortable and to give you mind blowing orgasms my sweet prince Kisumi?”

“It’s not your birthday anymore so take it down a notch with the sweet prince nonsense.”

Kisumi gasps. “I’m hurt. I just figured out one of you kinks for you and this is how I’m repaid? No more biting for you mister!”

“Fine, you’ll just get half assed blow jobs from now on.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll bite you.” Kisumi says as Rei laughs.

“You’re fucking ridiculous. Let’s get cleaned up before your brother wakes up. At least I hope he’s still sleeping.”

“I don’t want to think about it so let’s hurry up.” 

Rei gives Kisumi one final kiss and says, “I love you” before getting up.

 

Kisumi walks out of the bathroom and sees Rei preparing to make breakfast. He checks on Hayato and finds him still sound asleep. He sighs and goes to the bedroom to get dressed.

Rei is almost done cooking the eggs when Kisumi walks into the kitchen.

“I wonder when the last time he has a good night's sleep was. He’s always been an early riser.” Kisumi says as he leans against the counter and watches Rei cook.

“A lot has happened so I think it’s only natural for him to be exhausted. Physically and mentally.”

“He’ll wake up for the food though. He never sleeps when there is food.”

“Is this where you tell me he’s a growing boy?” Rei raises his eyebrow.

Kisumi shrugs and says, “Well, he is.”

“If he’s really exhausted he’ll sleep. I’ll just make him a plate for later.”

“You won’t have to.”

As soon as Rei is done putting eggs on the first plate they hear stirring from the living room. 

Hayato sits up and says, “Are those eggs?’

“Told you.” Kisumi says with an amused grin. Rei rolls his eyes and chuckles. Even though they haven’t lived together in years, Kisumi still knows his brother.

“Yes, Hayato. Come get your plate.” Rei answers.

Hayato rubs the sleep from his eyes and walks to the kitchen. He takes his plate from Rei with a thank you and goes to sit at the table.

“When do you think is the last time he had a good meal?” Kisumi asks.

“Babe, he was at his friend’s house before coming here. He wasn’t living on the streets. He’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“You’re right. I’m just being melodramatic. I just worry about him. I’m still worried. We have to let my mother know he’s alright, but I’m terrified of letting her know he’s here.”

“I can hear you two.” Hayato says from the table.

“Sorry. I guess you should be a part of this conversation too.” Rei answers. They grab their plates and sit with him.

“I think I should be the one to call mom.” Hayato says.

“No, I should call her to show her that I did NOT kidnap you.” Kisumi argues.

“Yeah, but if I call her and tell her I came on my own then she can’t be angry with you.”

“She’ll still be angry with me because she’s always angry with me. If I call her I can explain that I haven’t had any contact with you and that I was just as surprised as she’s gonna be that you showed up here.”

“You know she won’t listen to you. She’ll call you a liar and just say you felt guilty and were afraid of the consequences and now you’re trying to make up for it.”

“He has a point, Kisumi.” Rei says.

Kisumi sighs and places his head in his hands. Rei starts rubbing circles on his back to comfort him. Kisumi peeks at him and can’t help return the cute and comforting smile that his boyfriend is giving him. He groans and straightens up.

“Yeah, maybe it would be better if you called.”

“I swear I’ll make her understand that you had no part in this and that you had no clue I’d even ran away or found where you lived. I’ll make her understand that it was all me. Then I’ll make her understand why I ran away.”

“I hope it goes as smoothly as you’re making it sound.” Kisumi frowns.

“It won’t. We know it won’t, but I’ll try to make it as smooth as possible.”

“Obviously she’s going to come get you. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to go back home with her?” Rei asks.

“Maybe she’ll let me live with you guys!”

Both Rei and Kisumi stare at Hayato. Kisumi squints and says, “Really?”

“A boy can dream.” Hayato chuckles.

“When I see her though, I’ll try to at least say to her that she better not give you shit when you get back. She does have a right as a parent to be angry at you for just running away and making her worry about you, but she needs to stop being so controlling and she better not keep you locked up. Also you should call your friend and let him know the situation. Maybe his parents can check on you from time to time. If you go back and she does treat you like shit, let him know if you can’t let me know. Maybe he can help you again. If you end up on our doorstep again I’ll know why. I will fight for custody of you if she treats you half as bad as she treated me. I don’t care what kind of shit she has to say about me. She will not make you feel the way she made me feel!”

Kisumi feels Rei wipe a tear from his eye. He didn’t mean to get emotional, but Hayato is his brother and he’ll be damned if Hayato has to endure what he had to endure.

“Kisumi…” Hayato whispers.

“Sorry, I just get worked up when I think of how awful she could potentially be to you.”

“It sucks because I love her because she’s my mother, but I also hate her for how she’s treated you and how she continues to treat you. I hate her for the things she’s said to you. I really hope me running away opens her eyes. I hope she listens to what I have to say and decides to change a little. I know she’ll never accept you. I can’t see that happening. I just hope she sees the wrong she’s done and allows us to communicate and see each other like normal brothers. I hope she sees that the way she’s treated you is wrong no matter how much she disagrees with who you are. She shouldn’t treat her own son that way.”

“Thank you, Hayato. I’m so glad you turned out to be such a great person even though you’ve been raised by a not so great person.”

“It’s because I had you for most of it.”

They smile at each other before Kisumi gets up and walks over to Hayato to pull him up into a hug.

“I love you, Hayato.”

“I love you too, Kisumi.” 

“Okay, I guess go make that phone call.” Kisumi says as he lets his brother go.

“Actually, can we call her tomorrow? I kind of want a day to hang out with you if that’s cool. You guys can take me around town and stuff.”

“Uh, sure. Yeah I’m sure we could find things to do.” Kisumi says as he looks at Rei. Rei shrugs and nods.

“Can we go to your job and play with the animals? There has to be some perks to working at an animal shelter!” Hayato yells excitedly. He may be a mature young man now, but he’s still a kid at heart.

Again Kisumi looks at Rei and again he shrugs. 

“Wow, Rei. Please keep giving me your enthusiastic feedback.” Kisumi says sarcastically. 

“Shut up, I had an exhausting night and an exhausting morning.” Rei answers.

“Cooking eggs is exhausting?” Hayato asks. 

Kisumi snorts and says, “Nah, Rei just got an early work out in this morning.” Rei throws a balled up napkin at him. A small blush dusting his cheeks.

Hayato ignores their exchange and asks again, “So can we go play with all the animals?”

“Yeah, sure. We can do that and then maybe get some lunch.” Kisumi says with a smirk. Rei narrows his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Where would you want to get lunch?” Hayato asks.

“Oh I don’t know…” Kisumi ponders with the smirk still on his face. His eyes dart to Rei.

“Don’t you dare.” Rei warns.

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could hit up Red Lobster. I think Rei earned himself some.”

“Oh my God! Seriously?! I hate you sometimes. Get ready you two. I’m going to go grab my shoes.” Rei gets up and walks towards the room. Kisumi is cackling like a madman and Rei flips him off.

“I’m so confused. I don’t think I want to know about this bizarre inside joke.” Hayato says.

“You don’t!” Rei yells from the bedroom while Kisumi composes himself.

“Okay, I won’t. In all seriousness though, are we actually going to Red Lobster for lunch? I feel like you guys could take me somewhere so much better.”

“We’re not going to fucking Red Lobster ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts! Comments are always appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Amour by Polyphia was the song used for this chapter. Give it a listen if you'd like! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2HXuVdASjQ


	9. Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato calls his mom while Kisumi is a huge ball of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to break this chapter into two because it probably would have been really long and also I wanted to try and update a little sooner. So I'm thinking this will be a total of 11 chapters unless that changes while I write the rest of it. Hope you enjoy!

Kisumi sits at the kitchen table tapping his fingers against it as he waits for Hayato to come out of the bedroom. He wanted to be alone when he called his mother. 

He had been against it at first, but Rei convinced him to let his brother have this conversation privately. So far Hayato’s voice drifting through the closed door has been steady. He sees this as a good sign. She hasn't said anything to make him raise his voice. 

He can only hope this day stays as nice as it has been. They had spent the day at the shelter playing with all the animals and had gotten lunch as they planned. He spoiled his brother a bit more by taking him shopping at the mall. Rei didn’t say anything, but Kisumi could tell by his glances that he knew exactly what he was doing.

He had been stalling. Avoiding the inevitable. He wouldn't deny it, but he was also trying to spend more quality time with his brother. He missed Hayato. He wasn't sure if this would be the last time he saw him for a while so he wasn't going to feel bad about spoiling him a bit and drawing out his day with him.

After about ten minutes of Kisumi’s drumming fingers and impatient sighs, Rei finally speaks up.

“Babe, please stop before I cut your fingers off and tape your mouth shut.”

Kisumi’s fingers still immediately and he shoots Rei a look.

“No need to cut appendages off, you already wound me with your words.” 

Rei laughs and closes the book he had been reading.

“How can you laugh and read a book peacefully at a time like this? I'm so nervous I want to throw up.” Kisumi says as he lays his head on the table.

He hears Rei get up and walk over to join him at the table. He takes Kisumi’s hand and squeezes. Kisumi turns his head to look up at him.

“I'm nervous too, but I can't psych myself out like you are. I know it's almost impossible to stay calm right now, but working yourself up won't help the situation. Hayato had the right idea calling your mother privately. He can talk to her freely without you in the background. This may have been caused by the problems between you and your mother, but I still feel like it's something they have to hash out between themselves. You've already fought your battles with your mother. Now it's time for Hayato to fight his.”

“What if we lose the war?”

“Call me overly optimistic, but I don't think that will happen.”

“You are overly optimistic, but I need your optimism in my life. I couldn’t get through any of this without you.”

“Sure you could have. You a strong man, Kisumi. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“You’ve helped me go the right way about all of this. I can’t say I wouldn’t have made some bad decisions or said some things that would have made the situation worse. You’ve kept me level headed throughout all of this and I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you and I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you too, Rei.”

The bedroom door suddenly opens and Kisumi shoots up out of his chair. Hayato walks towards the table and takes a seat. Kisumi slowly sits down again, eyeing his brother the whole time. No one says anything for a while and the silence is killing Kisumi.

“Uh… So, Yeah.” Hayato says.

“Hayato, seriously? I need more than that. I’m about to vomit up all the anxiety I’m feeling right now.” His brother whines.

“It went as expected I guess. She of course yelled at me for a while and I let her. I didn’t tell her where I was until she calmed down a bit. She started to get worked up again when I did tell her, but I interrupted her and made her let me explain. I’m actually surprised she did. I told her everything about how I felt and what I wanted. She isn’t happy about anything I said, but I told her I wouldn’t come home if she didn’t change things.”

“She’ll just call the police and have them drag you home.” Kisumi sighs.

“She said that, but I told her I wouldn’t stop trying to see you.”

“I don’t think threatening her with constantly running away is going to help or change anything.”

“She offered to come here and talk. I don’t know if I trust her to just talk.”

Kisumi runs a hand down his face and says, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think that actually might be the best option.”

“I agree.” Rei says as he squeezes Kisumi’s hand again and shoots him a supportive smile.

Kisumi returns the smile and continues, “I think you should text her and tell her to come here and we can all talk. I mean, what was she gonna do otherwise? She isn’t gonna let you stay here. I know she isn’t.”

“No, she kept saying she’d find out where I am and come get me if I didn’t tell her. I think she suggested the talking scenario so I’d give her the address. I didn’t though. I told her I’d call her back.”

“Text her the address and tell her to come and sit down with us and have a real discussion. Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement or something that works for both of us.”

“But, Kisumi, what about all the things she’s said and done to you? How can you just forget about all of that and allow her in your home to discuss letting us see each other? How can you get passed all of that to agree to sit down with her and try and have a civil conversation with her? How can you be so positive and not dwell on that?”

“I keep turning the pages of my life. I keep moving forward. I don't forget the past, but I don't let it stop me from continuing my story. If I had, I never would have ended up where I am now. I have a great job that I love. I have a great relationship and life with the most perfect man alive. It hasn’t been easy and I’m not always positive, but with help I get through it. Earlier Rei had to knock some optimism into me and I want to keep the optimism. I want to at least try and reason with her. Not just for my sake, but for yours too. She hasn’t always been an unreasonable woman. She’s just lost her way I think.”

“What if she just shows up with the police?” Hayato asks. He looks terrified and it kills Kisumi to see the worry in his brother’s eyes.

“That’s a chance we’ll have to take.” Kisumi says with more confidence than he feels. He has to be strong for Hayato. He isn’t trying to hide how terrified he is, he’s just trying to show his brother that he’s willing to fight with all he has for him.

“Fine, I’ll text her.” Hayato gets up and goes to lounge on the couch as he invites his mother over for a very awkward family reunion.

“I’ll go start dinner. Would you like to help me? It might help take your mind off things.” Rei says as he walks towards the kitchen.

“There are a few other things I could help you with that would take my mind off of things.” Kisumi says with a smirk.

“Ew! Gross, Kisumi. I’m sitting like ten feet from you, can you not talk about how you want to bone your boyfriend? I don’t want to think of you doing anything sexual ever.” Hayato makes fake gagging noises as Kisumi laughs and Rei’s face turns as red as a cherry.

“Sorry, I forgot where I was and who was in the room.” Kisumi apologizes. 

“I guess your mind was already off of things.” Hayato smirks.

“Yeah, Rei is a great distraction no matter what he’s doing.”

“God, I hope I’m never as disgustingly in love as you are. I think being in love will be great, but slap me if i’m ever as gross as you two.”

“We’re pretty gross, so you’ll never reach our level.”

“That almost seems like a challenge, but I will not accept.”

“Good, because you’d fail.”

“Wow, fuck you, Kisumi.”

“Language, Hayato.”

“Boys, seriously?” Rei interjects.

“Oh man, Dad is mad.” Hayato laughs.

“It’s okay, he can reprimand me anytime.” Kisumi says with a wink in Rei direction.

“Oh, gross! Come on! I’m going for a walk so you guys can relieve your sexual tension or whatever!” Hayato runs out the door as Kisumi cackles like a hyena and Rei sputters like an embarrassed idiot.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Rei says when he composes himself.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

Rei walks over to him and lays a tender kiss on his lips.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He says before walking back to the kitchen.

Kisumi feels as though he might explode from all the love and admiration he has for Rei welling up inside his chest. Simple little gestures like that from him are Kisumi’s favorite. They make him feel the butterflies he always thinks he may have lost. He touches his lips and smiles. He loves this man so much it hurts, but in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so next chapter is the dreaded meeting with their mother! Let's see how this goes!
> 
> As always, let me know what what you think! Comments are always appreciated and definitely help me get motivated to write.
> 
> This chapter's song was Pages by There For Tomorrow! Give it a listen if you'd like! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yqLPtRGfvo


	10. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kisumi and Hayato to face their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to have this story possibly done over my vacation, but my bff had her baby and I of course had to gush over her and her son and was helping her out with being a new mom while everyone else was at work. Then I got freakin sick! So yeah, I've been sick for the last 4 days and just wanted to sleep forever. I would get sick on my vacation. Anyways, here is the chapter that you've probably been waiting for!

The doorbell rings and Kisumi’s heart is in his throat. He’s still not prepared for this meeting with his mother and never will be. To make matters worse, Rei isn’t there to comfort him. Rei had decided to leave the apartment and hang at Nagisa's place after dinner so they could have their discussion privately and to hopefully make it less about Kisumi and him. He wanted all the focus on the family and their problems that needed to be solved. Kisumi understood and agreed, but deep down he still wishes he had stayed. Rei’s presence calms him and he is anything but calm right now. He takes a deep breath and stands up from the couch.

“Here we go.” He says to Hayato.

“It’ll work out, bro. I know it will.”

Kisumi smiles at him and hesitates at the door.

“I hope it does.” He responds before opening the door to greet his mother.

Those intimidating brown eyes meet his. He doesn’t flinch or show any signs of being intimidated though. He’s going to stay strong. His brother means the world to him and he’s going to make sure she doesn’t keep him from him. He simply smiles and greets her.

“Hello, Mother. Please, come in.”

“Wipe that smile off your face, I know you’re as happy to see me as I am to see you.” She responds as she pushes her way past him.

“Mom, seriously? Why do you have to be like that?” Hayato says from where he sits at the table.

“You get to say nothing! You’re in a lot of trouble young man! Get your shit and let’s go.” She yells.

“Wait, you told him we’d sit and talk. Please let us do that.” Kisumi says.

“We have nothing to talk about. We’ve already talked and you remember how that ended.”

“Mom, sit down! Your sons want to talk to you.” Hayato yells.

“Hayato, please calm down.” Kisumi says.

“See this is what happens when you spend time with your brother. You start getting disrespectful.” 

“Mom, I’ve never disrespected you.”

“You called me a bitch and told me to get the fuck out of your apartment the last time I saw you.”

“You called my boyfriend and I faggots.”

“Well, you are.”

“MOM!” Hayato stands up, but Kisumi puts his hand up to stop him.

“Look, Mom, I’ve always tried to talk to you with respect until you take it too far. I’ve never wanted to fight with you.”

“The why do you keep fighting with me?”

“Because you won’t accept me for who I am. Well, actually I gave up that fight long ago, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want you to accept me. I came to terms with the fact that you never will, but I will never accept you insulting and disrespecting the ones I love and keeping me from my brother. You can decide to not talk to me or have me in your life, but Hayato is old enough to decide for himself whether he wants me to be a part of his life or not.”

“I can’t have you flaunting your disgusting behaviors in front of him. I won’t let you influence him like that.”

“Mom, he can’t influence me with his sexuality because I’m straight! I’m straight and that’s not going to change. Just like him being gay isn’t going to change. And his ‘behaviors’ aren’t disgusting! They’re normal and natural. He loves Rei and Rei loves him very much. Rei treats him the way someone should be treated by their significant other! They have a wonderful relationship! You should be happy that Kisumi has someone like Rei.”

“Happy?” She laughs cruelly. “I could never be happy that he decides to spend his time with other men.”

“Then I feel sorry for you.” Hayato frowns.

Kisumi turns to him in shock. He doesn’t know why this sentence is the most shocking of all of the ones to come out of his mouth so far, but it is. 

“What did you say to me?” His mother asks angrily.

“Hayato-” Kisumi warns, but Hayato is the one to put up a hand this time.

“I said I feel sorry for you. I’m sorry that you’d rather hate your son and never talk to him than be happy that he’s in a good, healthy relationship with someone that cares for him deeply. All because it’s another man. I’ve only been here a day and I’ve seen better examples of how a relationship should be than I have ever seen in my entire life. I’m sorry that you’d rather keep us apart than let us be a family. Even if you didn’t want anything to do with Kisumi, I did. He’s my brother and I love him. Who he loves doesn’t matter to me because he is a good person. Being gay doesn’t change that. You think he’ll influence me to be gay, but I say if that’s the worst influence he were to have on me then that’s not bad at all. Not that he could ever influence me to be gay because you don’t decide to be gay. He didn’t decide to be gay, Mom. It’s just part of who he is. It doesn’t define him.”

“Of course it defines him! If I were to tell the neighbors or my friends about his lifestyle, they’d be appalled. I have to lie to them about him living in another country to explain where he is because I don’t want to deal with the embarrassment of the truth. What kind of mother would they think I am?”

Hayato looks at Kisumi who is just staring at the ground. He isn’t showing it, but his mother’s words hurt. Hayato can tell. His heart is breaking for his older brother. How many times has he heard these words leave his mother’s mouth? He is so used to her terrible words that he can stand there with a neutral face and not even argue with her. He just accepts them at this point. It makes Hayato angrier than he already is. He turns to his mother and looks at her with disgust.

“What kind of mother would they think you are if they knew you kicked your son out because he wasn’t heterosexual? What kind of mother would they think you are if they knew you verbally abused him because of something he has no choice over?”

Hayato’s voice is getting louder and angrier as he speaks. Kisumi starts to walk over to him to try and calm him down, but Hayato stops him.

“No, Kisumi! She needs to hear this! What kind of mother would they think you are if they knew that you keep us apart? I was a child when you kicked him out! I didn’t understand why you wouldn’t let me see him! I didn’t understand why him liking boys was bad! Even as a child I knew there was nothing wrong with that! It didn’t change my opinion of him. It didn’t change the fact that he was a great big brother! He cared for me and protected me! He still did even after you disowned him! What kind of mother are you to just remove one of your sons from your life?”

“You need to learn your place young man!” Their mother yells.

“You need to learn how to be a good mother again!” Hayato yells back.

The room goes silent. Kisumi quickly turns to his mother and finds her eyes are just as wide as his. Her shocked face slowly turns to one of sadness. 

_Did Hayato actually get through to her?_ He thinks to himself.

“You used to love him.” Hayato breaks the silence. He isn’t yelling anymore. He sounds as if he’s about to cry.

“Hayato…” Kisumi places his hand on his brother’s shoulder. He can see the pain in his face. His brother turns to him gives him a sad smile.

“She used to love you. I know you remember. I remember. Maybe not like you do, but I remember. I found pictures a few weeks ago of when we were younger. We looked so happy.”

He turns to his mother and says, “You looked happy. You looked at us in those pictures like we were your whole world. What happened? You care so much about what other’s think that you pushed your own son out of your life. You care so much about other’s opinions of you that you ruined your relationship with you oldest son and seem to be on the path of ruining your relationship with your youngest son because he just wants his brother to be a part of his life. You used to love him, Mom. Him being gay is so terrible that you forgot how much you loved him? Your own flesh and blood? How can you just stop loving your own child?”

Kisumi feels tears rolling down his face. He can see tears welling up in Hayato’s eyes as he looks his way. He pulls his younger brother into a bone crushing hug when their eyes meet. After all the years of his mother degrading him, his brother finally asked the same questions he has silently asked himself. He can’t remember how many nights he laid awake wondering how she could go from a loving mother to someone so cruel. 

He should have asked her the same questions a long time ago, but he thinks it was better hearing them come from Hayato. His words packed more of a punch. Glancing at her and seeing how hurt she looks lets Kisumi know that Hayato’s words got through to her. 

“I love you, Kisumi. She may not love you anymore, but I still do.” Hayato says.

Kisumi loses it. He hugs Hayato tighter, gripping the back of his shirt as he starts to sob into his shoulder. His brother holds him just as tight while crying silently. 

“I love you too, Hayato. I’ll always protect you.” He says a few minutes later when they collect themselves and break apart.

“I didn’t stop loving you.” Their mother finally speaks up. They both turn to look at her.

“You just hate that I’m gay.”

“Yes.”

“Well you could just hate that he’s gay and still treat him like a human being.” Hayato interjects. 

“I just wanted him to stop living this life and live a normal one.”

“By normal, I’m assuming you mean heterosexual. I’m sorry, but that’s not my normal and it never will be. I am who I am and I accept the fact that you’ll never accept that or me.”

“You can not accept his sexuality and still be a mother to him. You can still allow him in your life and treat him with decency. That’s where you messed up. You let the fear of what others may think turn you into a mean, heartless woman towards your kids. You may not understand it, but you shouldn’t make your son feel unloved or worthless because of it and you shouldn’t keep us apart because you don’t agree with it.”

“So this whole thing is about you wanting to be able to visit Kisumi?”

“Yeah, basically. It’s also because you were getting crazy with making sure I wasn’t in contact with him. I just want to be able to hang out with him when we feel like spending time together.”

“Fine.” She says after a few moments of silence.

Hayato grins wide and asks, “Really?”

“Yes. It doesn’t mean you can spend every day here, but you can visit from time to time.”

“YES!” Hayato hollers. He jumps up and down and then hugs Kisumi.

Kisumi laughs and hugs him back.

“Okay, now go get your stuff so we can go home. I’m tired.” Their mother says.

“Okay.” Hayato proceeds to get his belongings as their mother walks towards the door. 

Kisumi pulls him in for one last hug and says, “You have my number now right? Call me if you ever need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, you know I will. I love you, Bro.”

“I love you too.”

Kisumi walks him to the door to let them out. Hayato walks out with one last wave while their mother stops in the doorway.

“I’m agreeing to this because he said you were the one to push him to call me and tell me where he was. He seems to listen to you and value your opinion. He seems to act more mature around you. I may never be able to accept your lifestyle, but if you can bring out the good in him then I can allow you two to see each other.”

“Thank you.” 

“I never stopped loving you. I just want you to know that.” She throws out there before he shuts the door.

“I never stopped loving you either.” 

She nods once before finally making her way down the hall. He closes the door and runs a hand over his face. That was exhausting, but freeing. He walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer before sitting at the table to think of everything that just happened.

 

Rei comes home an hour later and finds Kisumi at the table with tears rolling down his face and three empty bottles of beer in front of him with one more in his hand. 

“Was it bad? Are you okay?” He asks as he grabs his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Kisumi laughs. “Hayato was amazing. He was so mature and said everything I’ve always wanted to say to her. He got through to her. I mean, she still hates that I’m gay and our relationship is still severely damaged, but she agreed to let Hayato visit from time to time and told me she never stopped loving me even though she’s treated me like shit for years. I guess that’s something.”

“That’s amazing, babe! So these are happy tears and celebratory beers?”

“Yeah I guess so. I think I’m just in disbelief of what happened. It’s a bittersweet ending I think. I get to see my brother, but my relationship with my mom is still shit. I guess this is me working through it all. I’m so glad you’re home though. It’s been such a long day. Can we just go cuddle in bed?”

“Of course.” Rei wipes the tears from Kisumi’s face and kisses him tenderly.

“I love you, Rei. Thank you for being a part of my life. I’m never sad or upset when you’re around. Your presence always make me feel better. You’re my good feeling.” Rei caresses Kisumi’s cheek and smiles. 

“And you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> One more chapter after this to wrap up this fic! I promise it won't be full of angst like this one lol.
> 
> This chapter's song was Bittersweet by Polyphia. Yeah I know, I listen to a lot of Polyphia. Their music helps me focus and helps my writer's block. Plus their music is awesome. If you want, give it a listen! https://youtu.be/4PabXwiRfhY


	11. XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi's birthday one year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! This is it! This is the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and that the ending is to your liking! XO by Beyonce is this chapter's song because these two are just too beautiful and precious.

“Hayato, you’re brother is here!” Their mother yells from the kitchen.

“Be there in a minute!” He calls back from his room.

Kisumi stands in the kitchen awkwardly with his mother. It’s been a year since she agreed to let them see each other. Their interactions get a little better each time, but they still have a long way to go. 

It’s Kisumi’s birthday and Hayato wasn’t going to take no for an answer when it came to spending the day with his brother.

“Where are you going?” His mother asks.

“There’s a festival in town. Rei thought it’d be fun. They’ll have rides and games. Then there is a fireworks show around eight.”

“And food!” Hayato adds as he jumps into the kitchen.

“Don’t eat too much. Festival food is bad for you.” Their mother scolds him.

Kisumi laughs, “Don’t worry mom, I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior.”

“Guys, I’m almost a full grown adult. I think I can make my own decisions about what food I eat.”

“You get one cotton candy and that’s it.” Kisumi says.

“Just one? Are you serious? One year older and you’re acting like a dad. I don’t want to go if you’re going to be all responsible and stuff. Next you’ll tell me the rides are too dangerous.”

“I could just not take you.”

“I could just not give you your present.”

“That’s fine. I’ve never been a materialistic person.”

They stare at each other for a moment before they start laughing. Hayato steps forward and hugs him.

“Happy birthday, Bro.” He says as he hands him his gift.

Kisumi opens it and finds a pretty pink dog collar with an engraved tag that reads “Asami” and has all his information on the back.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure this is a gift for my dog.” Kisumi laughs.

“I know it’s not for you per se. I just know you were super excited to get her and that was Rei’s early gift to you, so I figured I’d get the collar and stuff. You know, complete the whole dog gift.” Hayato grins.

“Well, Asami will love her collar. Thank you.” Kisumi hugs him again. 

“You should get going.” Their mother interrupts.

“Right. Let’s go.” Kisumi opens the door and lets Hayato walk out first.

“Kisumi?” His mother stops him before he walks out.

“Yes?” he asks when he turns around.

“Happy birthday.”

He smiles softly. “Thank you.’

“And… I love you.”

He’s caught off guard and inhales sharply. He can’t hide how shocked he is, but quickly recovers and smiles wide.

“I love you too, Mom.”

She smiles awkwardly and nods her head. He gives her a nod back and walks out the door. Ever since Hayato accused her of not loving him anymore, she’s slowly started to change. She still can’t accept his sexuaity, but every time they see each other she is a little more accepting of his presence in their lives again. 

After that night in the apartment he realized everything she did was because she thought it was for his own good. Like her actions would show him he was living the wrong life and would eventually right his wrongs. She didn’t realize that her actions came across as her not loving her son anymore. Hayato’s words were like a stake through her heart. He didn’t doubt her when she said she never stopped loving him. He knew she was being honest. She just couldn’t see what her own actions had done until Hayato opened her eyes. The act of actually saying she loved him was a big step in the slow healing process of their relationship.

He can’t stop smiling as he walks towards the car. That was the most progress they’ve made in a year. That was the best gift she could have given him.

“What’s with the goofy smile?” Rei asks when he gets in the car.

“Yeah, what did she say to you?” Hayato asks.

“Um… She said happy birthday and that she loves me.”

“WHAT?” They both yell.

“Yeah.” Kisumi says as he continues to smile.

“Wow. That makes me so happy, you don’t even know.” His brother says.

“I think I do because I’m sure I’m happier than you are right now.” He chuckles.

Rei grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth to lay a light kiss on his knuckles. 

“I’m happy for you too. It’s great that she’s trying.”

“Yeah. Her trying is more than I could have asked for after everything that’s happened over the years.”

“Shall we go?” Rei asks as he drops Kisumi’s hand to shift into drive.

“Yes, let’s go have some birthday fun!” Kisumi shouts as Hayato hollers from the back seat.

 

They spend the day at the festival riding all the rides and playing tons of games. Rei wins Kisumi an adorable teddy bear.

“You realize Asami is going to get a hold of this and tear it to pieces right?”

“You’ll just have to look after it then. I worked really hard to win that for you.”

“Ah, yes. Tossing rings onto bottles is very hard.” Kisumi says sarcastically.

“Hey, Hayato couldn’t even get one so give me the credit that is due.”

“Talking shit over there? Just because you’re my brother’s boyfriend doesn’t mean I won’t fight you.”

“Please child, eat your cotton candy in silence.” Rei shoots back.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?”

Kisumi is cracking up at their exchange, but decides to intervene, “Guys come on. Let’s go find a good spot for the fireworks.”

They find the perfect spot on top of a hill and watch the firework show in silence. It reminds Kisumi of when they used to do this as a family. Hayato would sit in their mother’s lap and stare in awe of all the different colors. He glances over at his brother and smiles. He has the same expression on his face now as he did then. 

He then glances at Rei on the other side of him. He has a small content smile on his face as he watches. Kisumi rests his head on his shoulder and Rei automatically wraps his arm around him. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Rei says.

_This is the best birthday ever._ Kisumi thinks. His heart is bursting with love and joy. He had a rough few years, but this moment was all worth it. He got his brother back and found the man of his dreams.

Once the show ends, they make their way to the car to head home. 

 

“Thanks for bringing me along. I know you could have just had a date instead.” Hayato says as they pull up in front of his house.

“No problem. I wanted to spend the day with both of you. You’re my two favorite people. Plus I’ve spent enough birthday’s without you. I wanted you to be a part of this one.”

Hayato smiles and says, “Thanks. I love you. See ya, Rei. Get home safe you two.”

“See ya, Hayato.” Rei waves.

“I love you too, Hayato. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye!” He says and then shuts the door. They wait until he’s inside to pull away. Kisumi can’t stop smiling as they drive home. This really was the best day ever.

 

They are immediately greeted by their new dog, Asami, when they walk through the door. She was another dachshund that had shown up at the shelter and Kisumi immediately called Rei about adopting her.

“Hello my darling, do you want to go for a quick walk? Babe, where is that new collar your brother gave you?” Rei asks as he walks into their bedroom.

“Right here. Are you looking for the leash? It’s out here if you are.”

“Oh, right.” Rei says as he walks out of the room.

“Why would you look for it in the room?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I thought maybe that was the last place I left it.”

“You always leave it hanging up out here. Did you eat too much food or something? It’s not like you to forget where you put something.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe just tired. Let me get her outside before she pees on the floor.”

“Hurry back. I want to kiss your face off when you return.” Kisumi says when he hands Rei the leash.

Rei chuckles and gives him a quick peck. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

 

When Rei returns, Kisumi lets out a huge sigh.

“Finally! You were gone forever!”

“I was gone for fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes too long.”

“I know it’s your birthday and you get to be selfish, but I can’t deprive our princess of a nice walk. She was inside all day.”

“You’re right.” Kisumi agrees when Asami runs over to him and tries to jump up in his lap. The collar jingling with every movement. He laughs and picks her up.

“Man this is a noisy collar. How can it be jingling so much with just the tag on there? We haven’t even put her other tags on it yet.” He inspects the tag and finds something round and gold attached to it. “Huh?” 

Rei awkwardly stands by the couch before he sits next to him and waits. Kisumi removes the small object on Asami’s collar. He freezes and his eyes widen a little as he stares at it. Rei fidgets while he waits for Kisumi to says something.

“Is this a fucking ring? This is a fucking ring. What the fuck? Why is there a gold ring on her collar? Is this my ring? What is happening?” Kisumi fires off question after question. All Rei does is laugh and finally Kisumi looks at him.

“Kisumi, these last two and half years with you have been the best two and a half years of my life.” Rei isn’t fully looking Kisumi in the eye which tells him that Rei is nervous and trying really hard to not stumble over his words.

“Oh my God.” Kisumi says in disbelief.

“Who knew that deciding to go with Nagisa to that terribly tacky bar would be the best decision I ever made.”

“Oh my God, Rei.” He slowly places his hand over his mouth. Kisumi’s eyes are the widest Rei has ever seen them. 

Rei takes a deep breath and finally looks Kisumi in the eyes. “I want to continue to have the best years of my life with you. I want to have the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. Kisumi, will you marry me?”

Kisumi smiles behind his hand as his eyes well up and he lets out a shocked laugh. “Are you serious? Oh my God. Is this real? This isn’t a dream is it?”

“This isn’t a dream, my love.”

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much.” Kisumi starts to cry tears of joy. Rei takes the ring from him and gently grabs his hand to slip the ring on his finger.

“Do you have one too?”

“Yes, it’s in the closet where I hid this one.”

“So that’s what you went into the room for. Not the leash.”

“You got me.” Rei laughs.

“I’ll have to put it on you. I can’t wait to text Hayato about this. Oh my God, Nagisa is going to shit his pants. I can’t wait to tell everyone, but first I’m going to kiss your face off.” Kisumi says as he sets Asami down on the floor. “Come here.”

“I love you.” Rei says in between kisses.

Kisumis smiles and says, “I love you too.”

_This is seriously the best day of my life._ Kisumi thinks before being completely consumed with thoughts of how much he loves his fiance. Rei is his future husband. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I could revisit these two later on in one shots or something if any ideas hit me. I had intended this to be only a one shot so I have to say I am so happy where this ended up and that I completed a fic for two characters I never would have thought to put together before my friend asked it of me. Thanks Kevin for giving me something to do for like six months lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! I would love to hear some feedback! Thank you to anyone that has read, commented, gave kudos or even just peaked at this fic. You gave it the time of day and it makes me so happy that someone took at least a little of their time to check it out.


End file.
